Antédiluvien
by Aschen
Summary: Dix ans d'absence, et Magnus revient à New York, las de fuir ses propres sentiments. Dix ans de paix, et les Nephilims relâchent leur vigilance puisque tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais c'est long, dix ans. Les gens changent, et la Paix finit toujours par brûler dans les flammes de la Guerre.
1. Prologue

**Bon, alors je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais avec ce truc. Ca fait partie d'une série d'idées qui m'est venue, et tout se mélange un peu, mais j'ai réussi à dégager trois axes différents. En voici un, et j'espère pouvoir le mener à son terme. Rien n'est moins sûr, vu mes dispositions à m'éparpiller à longueur de temps entre ce fandom et celui de The Hobbit, sans compter les idées toxiques qui me viennent sur Bleach ou Black Butler. Et je ne parle même pas de mes quelques idées "originales". C'est le bordel, autant dire les choses comme elles sont. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir ce truc jusqu'au bout, ni si je pourrai publier de manière régulière. Cela dit, je poste ce prologue quand même, parce que je sais que je ne bosserai jamais sérieusement là-dessus si je ne m'y sens pas un petit peu obligée.**

**Vous trouverez très certainement les personnages Out of Character (navrée, je ne suis pas Cassandra Clare, je ne peux pas coller à la lettre à ce qu'elle a créé), l'histoire est bancale, bref je le redis, C'EST LE BORDEL. Il y aura du Malec (bien évidemment), mais aussi un peu de Sizzy et même du Clace (et là, vous pourrez applaudir, parce qu'ils me gonflent, ces deux-là). Je prévois donc de la Romance, mais aussi du Drama, un peu de Angst, du fight, du sang des morts, du sexe, et tout le tralala qui va bien avec tout ça.**

**Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais pas de profit, bla bla bla, vous connaissez la chanson.**

**Bonne lecture (ou bon courage).**

* * *

**Antédiluvien**

* * *

Prologue : an other way

* * *

Alec se hissa sur le quai de la station de City Hall et se dirigea au pas de charge vers l'escalier. Dans sa tête, l'image de Magnus disparaissant dans l'obscurité avait laissé place à une idée fixe : tuer Camille Belcourt.

Tout en gravissant l'escalier, il tira un poignard séraphique de sa ceinture puis il surgit dans l'entresol situé sous City Hall Park. Les verrières colorées laissaient entrer la lumière hivernale. Il rempocha sa pierre de rune et brandit son poignard séraphique.

- Amriel, chuchota-t-il, et la lame du poignard s'éclaira.

Il parcourut les lieux du regard. Le canapé était toujours là, mais nulle trace de Camille. Il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui annoncer sa venue, mais maintenant qu'il avait eu vent de sa trahison, il ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu. Emporté par sa colère, il donna un coup de botte dans le canapé. Un des pieds céda et le meuble s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière. Un petit rire cristallin s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce.

Alec fit volte-face, le poignard séraphique à la main. L'obscurité était si épaisse que même la lumière d'Amriel ne lui permettait pas d'y voir clair.

- Camille ? dit-il d'une voix étonnament calme. Camille Belcourt. Sors de ta cachette.

Un autre rire retentit et la silhouette d'une adolescente émergea de la pénombre. Agée de douze ou treize ans à peine, et très mince, elle portait un jean troué, un tee-shirt rose à manches courtes orné d'une licorne pailletée, et d'une longue écharpe rose qui, comme son manteau et le bas de son tee-shirt, était tâché de sang. Elle observait Alec de ses grands yeux malicieux.

- Je te connais, murmura-t-elle et, tandis qu'elle parlait, il vit ses incisives étinceler. Alec Lightwood. Tu es un ami de Simon. Je t'ai vu à ses concerts.

Il la dévisagea. Et lui, l'avait-il déjà vue ? Peut-être... dans un bar à l'occasion d'un de ces concerts où l'avait traîné Isabelle. Il n'en était pas certain ; mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ignorait à qui il avait affaire.

- Maureen, dit-il. Tu es la Maureen de Simon.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

- C'est ça, la Maureen de Simon.

Elle regarda ses mains, qui étaient couvertes de sang comme si elle les avait trempées dans une bassine. Ce n'était pas du sang humain, constata Alec. Cette couleur rubis sombre, c'était forcément du sang de vampire.

- Tu cherches Camille ? fit-elle de sa voix chantante. Mais elle n'est plus là. Oh non. Elle est partie.

- Partie ? Comment ça, elle est partie ?

Maureen gloussa.

- Tu sais comment ça se passe, chez les vampires, pas vrai ? Celui qui tue le chef d'un clan devient chef à son tour. Et Camille dirigeait le clan de New York.

- Quelqu'un l'a tuée ?

Maureen perdit soudainement son air joyeux et ses sourcils se fronçèrent.

- Non. Pas encore. Elle s'est enfuie quand tu es arrivé.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction en penchant la tête sur le côté, son sourire revenant se peindre sur ses lèvres. Alec ne bougea pas. Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur le manche du poignard séraphique, et la lumière d'Amriel se fit plus intense. Maureen s'immobilisa. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le soudain éclat de sa lame qui l'avait stoppée, mais la tâche de lumière solaire qui passait par la verrière.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu la voir ? demanda-t-elle soudainement d'un air intrigué. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le beau garçon qui était avec toi il y a quelques minutes ?

Elle contourna le carré de lumière qui les séparait et il recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il ne craignait pas les enfants. Mais elle restait un vampire et, vu l'état de ses vêtements, un vampire assez fort pour terrasser la puissante Camille Belcourt. Il fallait être un minimum prudent. Cela dit, pourquoi faire ? Aussitôt que cette pensée avait fusé dans son esprit, il s'arrêta, et elle s'approcha de lui. La longueur d'un bras les séparait à peine lorsqu'elle se figea à son tour, aussi immobile qu'une statue, son sourire bien en place.

- Elle... Elle a raconté des mensonges.

- Les vampires racontent toujours des mensonges, tu sais ?

Oui, il savait. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Elle a menti et, du coup, tu voulais te venger d'elle ? Tu voulais la tuer ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard était éloquent. Le sourire figé de l'adolescente s'agrandit, découvrant ses canines acérées.

- Tu ne peux pas la tuer, tu sais. C'est moi qui dois la tuer. Pour devenir le chef du clan de New York. C'est important, tu sais ?

La main d'Alec trembla imperceptiblement, et la lumière d'Amriel vacilla. Maureen s'approcha un peu plus près, à tel point qu'ils partageraient le même air si elle respirait encore. Elle était très petite, plus encore que Clary qui n'était déjà pas bien grande, et lui très grand, aussi devait-elle rejeter la tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Elle serait déjà morte si tu n'es pas arrivé, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est de ta faute si elle s'est enfuie. Et j'ai faim...

Il voulut reculer d'un pas, sans bien savoir pourquoi. A quoi lui servirait-il de reculer ? De s'éloigner de cette enfant responsable de la mort de nombreuses créatures obscures, de nombreux Humains, de nombreux Nephilims ? Quand bien même il en aurait envie, elle le rattraperait, et il mourrait sans voir venir sa mort. Abattu dans le dos, honte suprême pour un Chasseur d'Ombres. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. En fait, sans l'idée fixe de tuer Camille Belcourt, il n'avait plus guère envie de rien. Juste de se rouler en boule au sol et de se laisser mourir. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà mort de toute manière, puisque Magnus était parti. Alors il ne bougea pas. La lumière d'Amriel s'éteignit.

Il ne poussa pas un cri quand les crocs acérés déchirèrent sa gorge.

* * *

**Voilà, le prologue se termine là. Vous remarquerez à quel point le début est SEMBLABLE au dernier chapitre concernant Alec dans CoLS. C'est normal, je l'ai repris pour donner une impression d'immersion et de réalisme par rapport au texte originel de Cassandra Clare. Cela dit, j'ai changé la fin, d'où le nom de "an other way". Bref, la suite directe est déjà écrite, et arrivera bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Débauche parisienne

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà, je poste le premier chapitre, en ne sachant toujours pas où je vais.**

**_Petitetoile_, merci pour tous tes compliments, ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Ce serait avec joie que je t'enverrais un mail, mais comme tu n'as pas de compte et que je n'ai pas ton adresse mail, je ne peux pas te prévenir, ma chérie. Eventuellement, donne moi un moyen de te contacter, ou crée un compte, ca ne prend pas longtemps et ca ne t'oblige pas à écrire quoi que ce soit. Ca facilite juste les communications =)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Débauche parisienne

* * *

_Il_ n'avait rien à faire ici.

La révélation le frappa de plein fouet. Il ferma les yeux et porta une main lasse à son visage fatigué. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Paris avait un charme certain et manifeste, ce qui faisait de la capitale française un de ses lieux de prédilections. Même si, au départ, chaque pas qu'il faisait dans les rues pavées de la vieille ville lui semblait plus difficile que le précédent. La dernière fois qu'il avait marché dans ces mêmes rues, Alec avait été à son côté, à rire de ce qu'il lui disait, à s'émerveiller de ce qu'il voyait. La pyramide de verre du Louvres, dont les carreaux reflétaient les rayons du soleil éclatants de l'été parisien comme autant de diamants, avait forcé son admiration. Avant que l'élégante Dame de Fer, qui brillait de tous ses feux dans la nuit d'encre et donnait son nom à la Ville Lumière, ne lui ravisse la première place. Les quelques jours passés à Paris avec Alec avaient comptés parmi les meilleurs jamais vécus. Dans toute sa vie, qui s'allongeait indéfiniment. Puis, le temps et les nouvelles rencontres aidant, le rire d'Alec avait cessé de le poursuivre. Il avait cessé de craindre de se balader dans les rues de Montmartre, d'aller admirer la grandeur de Notre-Dame, de paresser sur un banc du Pont des Arts. Il avait cessé de craindre, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de le voir, partout où il allait. Le fantôme d'Alec, à ses côtés, lui semblaient simplement naturel. Il se demanda vaguement quand sa raison avait cédé la place à la folie, pour qu'il accepte sans mot dire d'être ainsi hanté par un ancien petit-ami qui, de plus, était toujours de ce monde. Seulement trop loin de lui. Beaucoup trop loin de lui. Il avait fait en sorte de le rendre inaccessible. Il s'était enfui. Le plus vite possible. Le plus loin possible. Jusqu'en Asie. Puis il était revenu, appelé par Paris comme un bateau perdu en pleine tempête par la lumière salvatrice d'un phare en flammes. Il était revenu, dans cette ville où il avait vécu le temps d'une Révolution, le temps de s'enticher d'un Comte aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus déjà désespérément amoureux d'une reine aussi belle que stupide, pour pouvoir se torturer tout à son aise en regardant l'Ouest droit dans les yeux, en cherchant au-delà de la ville et au-delà, même, des eaux tumultueuses de l'Atlantique, les contours diffus de la Statue de la Liberté et de New York, où il avait laissé Alec.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore là, par l'Enfer ?

La jeune fille remua, ce qui lui arracha un soupir agacé, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses beaux yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles alors qu'elle se redressait sur un coude. Ses cheveux glissèrent de son épaule comme des spires de flammes pour effleurer la peau de son torse. Elle leva une main et la passa dans les courtes mèches noires hérissées sur sa tête sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement ou dise quoi que ce soit.

- "Tu n'as pas dormi ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- "Il n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit", lui répondit son frère et resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit ?"

- "Peut-être qu'il était trop occupé à réfléchir..."

- "Réfléchir à quoi ?"

- "Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, tu n'as qu'à lui demander."

- "Je ne crois pas qu'il me réponde, si je lui demandais..." soupira le garçon. "Toi, il te répondrait. Il te répond toujours. Il t'aime plus que moi."

- "Foutaises, il n'aime personne d'autre que lui."

- "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit égocentrique à ce point-là."

- "Je ne parlais pas de lui, je parlais de _lui"_, expliqua patiemment la fille.

Magnus ferma les yeux, sentant une migraine poindre. Tous les jumeaux agissaient-ils comme eux ? Ca devait être épuisant pour leurs parents. Ou leur chef de clan, dans leur cas. Il rouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'ils le fixaient, attendant visiblement une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait même pas entendu.

- "Vous me fatiguez", se contenta-t-il de dire en se redressant.

La jeune fille remonta ses jambes contre elle, posant son menton sur ses genoux serrés, tandis qu'il jetait les siennes hors du lit pour se lever. Il chancela jusqu'à la salle de bain, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, et se glissa dans la douche. Sa main tourna le robinet bleu et un jet d'eau glacée tomba sur sa tête, chassant tout à fait les vestiges de son insomnie. Il fallut peu de temps pour que des bras enserrent de nouveau sa taille avant qu'un corps froid se presse dans son dos. Aux ongles peints de vert, il reconnut la jeune fille qui, justement, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser léger comme une plume sur sa joue.

- "Tu devrais partir, tu sais", lui murmura-t-elle tout bas. "Tu n'es pas heureux ici. Tu n'as jamais été heureux. Tu ne le seras jamais, d'ailleurs."

- "Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?" grinça-t-il en commençant à trembler.

- "Ca fait dix ans, mon chéri. Ca fait dix ans que je t'observe", révéla-t-elle.

- "Que nous t'observons", corrigea son frère en les rejoignant.

Il se glissa devant lui et passa ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux noirs, encore assombris par la pluie glacée de la douche. Doucement, il embrassa ses lèvres avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, dans un geste plus tendre que sensuel. Sa soeur dissémina une multitude de baisers sur la ligne tendue de ses épaules et de sa nuque, comme pour le détendre un peu.

- "Tu as passé les dix dernières années à chercher une réplique parfaite de ce que tu as perdu, de ce que tu as abandonné, sans jamais la trouver. Avant, finalement, d'essayer d'oublier en te concentrant sur son exact opposé. C'est à dire nous."

- "Non pas que nous en soyons déçus", intervint la jeune fille. "N'est-ce pas, Robert ?"

Le garçon - c'est donc Robert qu'il s'appelait... - hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment avant d'embrasser encore ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il lui fut difficile de savoir si le frisson qui le secoua alors était dû au froid de l'eau ou à la présence des deux vampires.

- "Mais tu ne réussiras jamais oublier, mon chéri", murmura Robert à son oreille.

- "Donc, il faut que tu rentres à la maison", renchérit sa soeur.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le timbre envoûtant de leurs voix si semblables. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, il pouvait noter quelques différences. La voix de la jeune fille était très légèrement plus éraillée que celle de son frère, qui gardait un ton velouté en toute circonstance. C'était la seule chose qui les différenciait. Outre la longueur des cheveux de la petite, et ses attributs physiques parfaitement féminins, bien entendu. Il n'aimait pas leurs voix. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans leurs paroles, jamais. Juste la froide vérité. Elles manquaient de vie, comme tout ce qui les caractérisait. Elles n'étaient pas assez graves, pas assez douces, pas assez calmes et profondes. Elles n'étaient pas la voix d'Alec.

- "Personne ne sera jamais lui..."

- "Hormis lui."

- "C'est évdient. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de le dire, tu sais, Rosalie."

Rosalie ! Ni Agathe ni Agnès. Robert et Rosalie. Trop rugueux, comme noms. Ils tombaient de ses lèvres comme des couperets mal aiguisés, sans grâce aucune. Pas comme le nom d'Alexander, aussi doux que tranchant. Il déglutit difficilement quand le visage pâle de son ancien amant se dessina derrière ses paupières closes, comme s'il répondait à une invocation. Ses yeux bleus mangeaient la moitié de son visage, agrandis par la peur et le désespoir. C'était le visage qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné derrière lui, dans cette station de métro. L'image même de la douleur et du chagrin, tandis que lui fuyait loin de cet ange qui lui faisait tant de mal sans même le savoir. Et s'arrachait le coeur par la même occasion. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- "Il faut que je rentre à New York. Il faut que je rentre à la maison."

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Robert aurait dû illuminer la pièce, mais il lui semblait si pâle et si terne comparé aux sourires étincelants d'Alexander.

- "Mais d'abord", dit la jeune Rosalie en fermant le robinet bleu pour ouvrir le rouge, "laisse nous te réchauffer un peu."

Les mains fines quittèrent sa taille pour descendre plus bas tandis qu'une langue douce se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres, et il essaya encore une fois d'oublier Alec.

Sans succès. Comme toujours.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Peut-être à bientôt !**

**Aschen**


	3. Chapter 2 : Le retour de Magnus

**Bonchoir. Chapitre 2 mes enfants.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le retour de Magnus

* * *

C'était amusant comme tous les aéroports se ressemblaient. Charles de Gaulle ou JFK, il ne voyait pas de différences. Néanmoins, il lui suffit de poser un pied sur le sol américain pour comprendre qu'il était rentré à la maison. Le sentiment qui l'envahit alors était un douloureux mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension. New York était-elle restée la même qu'au moment de son départ ? Quelle tour était tombée, quelle autre avait poussé ? Les taxis étaient-ils toujours jaunes ? La Cathédrale de l'Institut existait-elle encore ? Il lui semblait qu'en revenant dans cette ville qu'il appelait la sienne, il sortait d'une sorte de long coma. Il s'était soigneusement tenu à l'écart des affaires des Nephilims, mais il lui avait été impossible d'ignorer qu'une grande bataille avait secoué New York, environ un an après son départ. Il se rappelait s'être inquiété pour Alec à s'en rendre malade, et n'avait trouvé de repos qu'entre les bras d'une délicate petite fée aux ailes diaphanes et aux cheveux noirs presque aussi sombres que ceux de son Nephilim. Quand il avait émergé de sa transe débauchée, et qu'il s'était lassé de la fée, ce fut pour apprendre que l'Enclave était toujours debout et qu'elle pansait ses blessures. Jonathan Morgenstern avait donc été vaincu. Sûrement par Jace Herondale lui-même. Il serait très étonnant que le Chasseur d'Ombres aux cheveux blonds, qui était dôté de l'ego le plus démesuré qu'il ait jamais vu, ait laissé un autre que lui abattre le fils naturel de celui qu'il persistait, envers et contre tout (et tous), à considérer comme son père. Alors, il avait prié pour qu'Alexander ait laissé son frère adoptif se battre seul contre l'autre monstre, et qu'il se soit tenu à l'écart de l'épicentre de cette guerre. Avant de se rappeler qu'agir ainsi n'était pas digne de son Chasseur d'Ombres, et qu'il s'était sûrement tenu aux côtés de Jace du début à la fin. A sa fin. L'angoisse l'avait alors ressaisi et, pour éviter de courir à New York vérifier qu'il allait bien, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans une série d'orgies orchestrées par Wu-Feng, le chef du clan vampirique le plus puissant de Pékin. Le sang, l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe avaient coulé à flots.

Juste assez pour lui faire oublier sa peur.

Un géant à la peau d'ébène le bouscula avant de s'excuser vaguement puis de continuer son chemin sans plus lui accorder un regard. Il sortit de l'aéroport et observa d'un oeil morne la file de voyageurs en attente d'un taxi. Il claqua des doigts et, aussitôt, un homme d'affaire armé d'une malette se décida soudainement à lui laisser sa place. Le conducteur du taxi lui jeta un regard éberlué dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

- "Comment avez-vous fait ca ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton effaré.

- "Je sais me montrer persuasif quand le besoin se faire sentir."

Le Terrestre haussa les épaules et démarra sa voiture. Le crâne posé contre l'appui-tête inconfortable, il regarda la ville se dessiner devant lui au travers de la fenêtre inondée de pluie. Etrangement, le soleil de Paris ne lui manquait pas. Sa chaleur et sa lumière dorée ne valait pas le froid mordant et le ciel gris de sa ville. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se mit à rire. A moins que la météo ne fasse la gueule juste parce qu'il était revenu ? Tout était possible, après tout. Il avait bien rencontré un sorcier capable de faire tomber de la neige en pleine canicule. La poudreuse immaculée n'était cependant pas froide, et ils avaient fait l'amour sous les flocons. Quelque chose qu'il s'était autrefois juré de faire avec Alec. Mais ils n'avaient même pas atteint les premières neiges, et ce rêve ne s'était jamais réalisé. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit et son rire s'éteignit aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôpital où Jocelyne Fray avait été placée durant son coma, et le conducteur lui annonça la somme qui lui revenait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le temps filait aussi vite. Soupirant, il mit quelques billets dans la main du Terrestre et sortit de la voiture avant d'enfiler son manteau sans récupérer la monnaie. Il n'avait aucun bagage. En vérité, il n'emportait jamais rien avec lui qui soit indispensable. La seule chose qu'il avait emmené, c'était Chairman, mais Chairman était mort depuis quelques années maintenant. Les vêtements qu'il portait convenaient très bien, et il s'en achèterait d'autres le moment venu. Quand il aurait récupéré un peu d'argent. Et qu'il se serait trouvé un endroit où dormir. La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber. Aussi fourra-t-il ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et d'entrer dans l'hôpital. Il ne s'intéressa pas une seule seconde à la jeune femme de l'accueil et se contenta de s'assoir sur un des larges fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes seulement après son arrivée, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vêtue de l'uniforme des infirmières vint s'assoir près de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il se tourna vers elle et, un clignement d'yeux plus tard, le charme dont elle s'était recouverte pour passer inaperçu dans cet endroit plein de Terrestres se dissipa devant lui. La peau pâle redevint bleue et les cheveux blonds s'éclaircir jusqu'à devenir plus blancs que de la neige.

- "Salut, Catarina", dit-il en souriant doucement.

* * *

Il se massait encore la joue quand, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Catarina lui fit signe de s'assoir à une table d'un café près de l'hôpital. La petite frappait fort.

- "Tu as un sacré culot de te repointer ici, Magnus Bane. Tu n'es plus le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu es persona non grata dans _toute la ville_..."

- "Mon coeur saigne", ironisa-t-il en placant une main sur sa poitrine.

- "Arrête un peu de plaisanter, tu veux ? Le nouveau patron ne te porte pas dans son coeur, je te signale, tu n'as pas intérêt à te présenter devant lui."

Il caressa d'un doigt le pourtour de sa tasse de café noir, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie. Il n'était peut-être plus le bienvenu après sa défection, mais New York restait sa ville. Et il était de retour. Qui que soit ce nouveau Grand Sorcier, s'il pensait pouvoir lui interdire de se balader à son grè dans _sa _ville, il allait bientôt se rendre compte que rien ni personne ne donnait d'ordres à Magnus Bane. Et s'il devait le tuer pour récupérer son titre et bien soit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il devait se battre pour préserver sa vie. Et certainement pas la dernière.

- "Bien reçu", marmonna-t-il néanmoins. "Mais je me fous de ton nouveau patron. C'est pour toi que je suis là. Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?"

Catarina haussa un sourcil narquois, mais s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire.

- "Je vais bien. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne disparaisses pas pendant dix ans. Après la perte de Ragnor, c'était un peu rude de ta part."

- "Je suis désolé", murmura-t-il en serrant la petite main bleue dans la sienne.

Catarina lui retira sa main et la fit disparaître sous la table, détournant les yeux.

- "Dix ans, Magnus. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de..."

Elle s'arrêta de parler et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, au point d'en déchirer la peau. Une goutte de sang perla, unique, avant que la blessure ne disparaisse. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La jeune sorcière secoua la tête, agitant les mèches blanches échappées de son chignon.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" finit-elle par demander avant de boire une gorgée de café.

- "Je te jure que je ne suis là que pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Et t'en donner, si jamais il te prenait l'envie d'entendre mes aventures loin de New York."

- "Je m'en fiche", dit-elle d'un ton tranchant. "Et ne crois pas que je vais tomber dans le panneau, Bane. Tu n'es pas revenu pour moi. Tu ne reviendrais jamais pour moi."

Touché. Il se recula dans sa chaise et croisa les jambes sous le regard d'argent de sa compagne. Elle avait toujours été perspicace, sa petite Catarina. Un peu trop à son goût. Mais elle ne serait pas son amie si ca n'avait pas été le cas. Il sourit doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer tranquillement, ses pupilles de chat se rétractant pour ne plus former qu'une mince ligne qui tranchait l'or de son iris comme une plaie noire. Il laissa le temps s'étirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agite sur sa chaise, impatiente.

- "Tu as raison", dit-il enfin avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de le gifler encore. "Je ne suis pas revenu uniquement pour toi, ma chérie."

- "Tu n'es pas revenu pour moi _du tout_, Magnus, cesse de me prendre pour une idiote."

Il leva les mains en signe de paix et secoua la tête en riant légèrement.

- "D'accord, d'accord. J'avoue tout."

- "Pourquoi es-tu..."

- "Je suis là pour Alexander."

Catarina se figea un instant avant que son visage ne se ferme. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'impassibilité qui durçit ses traits. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire le moindre mot.

- "Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois interroger, alors, si tu veux avoir des nouvelles de ton Chasseur d'Ombres. Tu ne crois pas ?"

- "Bien sûr que si. Mais je voulais quand même te voir avant de me rendre à l'Institut."

- "Pourquoi, Magnus ? Tu as mieux à faire, non ?" soupira-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

- "Parce que tu m'as manqué, Catarina. C'est si dur que ca à croire ?"

Elle le regarda sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Puis, enfin, un sourire vint éclairer son beau visage, et ses dents blanches semblèrent irradier sur le bleu de sa peau. Elle se pencha en avant et, tendant la main, s'empara de la sienne pour la serrer entre ses longs doigts de guérisseuse. Le soulagement se diffusa dans sa poitrine.

- "Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bane. Mais je ne te pardonne pas encore."

- "Tu me pardonneras quand même", murmura-t-il.

Ils finirent leurs café tranquillement, renouant les liens qu'il avait brisé en s'enfuyant sans même dire au revoir. Il nota qu'elle s'abstenait très soigneusement de parler de la bataille contre Morgenstern, et choisit de ne pas l'interroger. Il poserait directement ses questions à Alexander lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Alors il lui raconta ses péripéties, depuis son arrivée fracassante à Pékin jusqu'à son départ tout aussi mouvementé de Paris. Il lui tira bon nombres de regards blasés, mais aussi quelques sourires, et même un ou deux éclats de rire. Quand il reposa sa tasse vide, il se sentait bien. Il était chez lui. Elle se leva et déposa quelques pièces dans une coupelles de plastique noir posé sur la table, conciente qu'il n'avait certainement plus rien pour payer sa consommation. Elle lui embrassa le front.

- "Je dois y retourner. Mon illusion ne durera pas éternellement, et j'ai quand même un minimum de conscience professionnelle. Tu as un endroit où dormir ?"

Il lui décerna un sourire innocent qui lui donna envie de lui arracher les lèvres et de rire tout à la fois. Pourquoi n'était-elle même pas étonnée ?

- "Très bien, tu peux passer quelques temps chez moi, si tu veux."

- "Tu..."

- "Je n'ai pas quitté Brooklyn", l'interrompit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il comprit les mots qu'elle ne prononcait pas aussi bien que ceux qui avaient franchi ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas quitté Brooklyn, _elle_, contrairement à lui.

- "Merci. Je vais aller voir du côté de l'Institut, maintenant."

Catarina regarda au dehors le ciel qui noircissait au-dessus de la ville mais ne discuta pas son choix d'aller visiter les Chasseurs d'Ombres à une heure aussi tardive. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, la main posée sur la poignée de métal de la porte d'entrée.

- "Magnus, tu... Tu as conscience que les choses ont changé, n'est-ce pas ? Que rien n'est plus comme avant ton départ ? N'est-ce pas ?"

- "Bien sûr, pourquoi ?"

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui était si triste que l'inquiétude s'empara de lui.

- "Pour rien", dit-elle tout bas. "Simplement... C'était il y a longtemps, d'accord ?"

Elle s'en fut sans lui laisser le temps d'interpréter ses paroles sybilines. Et Magnus étant ce qu'il était, il choisit de ne pas s'y attarder plus longtemps. Il s'en alla rapidement, décidant de marcher jusqu'à l'Institut plutôt que de prendre le métro.

* * *

Il resta planté devant la grille pendant une bonne heure, incapable de faire le pas décisif qui le ferait entrer dans l'enceinte sacrée de l'Institut. La peur le paralysait. _"Tu as un sacré culot de te repointer ici"_. Catarina avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Peut-être qu'Alexander avait refait sa vie, et n'aimerait pas du tout le voir ressurgir comme un fantôme tout droit sorti du passé. Peut-être, aussi, qu'il se mettrait en colère et lui crierait de partir. Ou peut-être qu'il se ficherait royalement de sa présence. Il ne parvenait pas à décider quelle option serait la plus douloureuse. L'indifférence, sûrement. Quoi que la haine franche lui labourerait le coeur tout aussi bien. Il ne savait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider.

_"Peut-être sera-t-il heureux de te voir ? Peut-être qu'il t'aime encore..."_

Ca il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire, même si la petite voix de son espoir ne cessait de lui répéter ces mots depuis qu'il avait atterri à JFK. Il trouvait que sa vie, ces derniers temps, se composait un peu trop de "peut-être". Il n'aimait que les certitudes. Il était un monstre, issu du viol d'une pauvre humaine par un Prince Infernal. Il était un sorcier dôté d'un pouvoir magique extrêmement puissant hérité de son papa démoniaque. Il était immortel, et ne pourrait jamais mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Ca, c'était sa vie. Des certitudes bien ancrées en lui dont il ne départirait jamais. Les "peut-être" étaient le poison de l'âme. Ils amenaient le doute avec eux, et le doute ne se séparait jamais de la peur. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Magnus Bane détestait, c'était avoir peur. Or, il avait passé les dix dernières années à avoir peur. Il avait peur depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Alexander Lightwood, en ce jour funeste où il avait fêté l'anniversaire de Chairman. Fuir n'avait rien changé, au contraire. La peur n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil des ans et maintenant, elle atteignait son paroxysme. Il se tenait debout devant les grilles de fer de l'Institut, la gorge nouée et le souffle bloqué dans ses poumons fermés par l'angoisse, et il étouffait littéralement de peur. Et si Alec refusait de le voir ?

_"Va frapper à cette putain de porte, Bane..."_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit un pas et, les mains tremblantes, actionna la poignée du grand portail. Qui s'ouvrit en grinçant mais sans opposer de résistance. Son souffle se relâcha brusquement et, avec lui, la peur reflua. Le plus dur était fait. Il lui suffisait d'avancer, et de faire sonner la cloche de l'église. Quelqu'un viendrait lui ouvrir. Maryse peut-être, mais plus sûrement Jace. C'était pratiquement toujours lui qui se dévouait pour jouer le portier. Sûrement parce qu'il était le plus à même de tuer sans remord l'éventuel visiteur s'il se montrait trop agressif. Un rire sec le secoua à l'idée d'un Jace armé jusqu'aux dents essayant de le tuer pour avoir osé réapparaître en ville après dix années d'absence. La peur revint, sinueuse. Parviendrait-il à faire entendre raison au parabatai de son ange ? Réussirait-il à le convaincre qu'il ne désirait que parler un instant à Alexander et qu'il s'en irait immédiatement si d'aventure son Chasseur d'Ombres ne voulait plus poser les yeux sur lui ? Parviendrait-il seulement à faire cette promesse ? Il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à endurer le rejet d'Alexander... Sa main se leva toute seule et, sans crier gare, tira sur la chainette qui pendait sous la cloche ancienne. Le bruit se répercuta dans toute la cathédrale, le faisant trembler rétrospectivement. Le silence qui s'étira ensuite lui sembla plus épais, plus lourd. Plus oppressant. Puis, après quelques minutes d'attente durant lesquelles il dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces aux rembardes de fer forgé qui encadraient les marches de pierre menant au parvis de la cathédrale pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant - encore, il ne savait donc faire que ça ? - son ouïe exacerbée par la peur perçut des pas dans la nef du lieu saint. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que les nombreux verrous se levaient les uns après les autres. Puis la porte, lentement, s'ouvrit.

- "Magnus ?"

Bingo, comment avait-il deviné ? C'était bel et bien Jace qui se tenait devant lui. Jace, avec dix années de plus qui avait commencé à rider le coin de ses yeux. A presque 30 ans, le jeune homme pétillant d'autrefois commencait à accuser les effets du temps et des combats sans fin qui rythmaient la vie des Nephilims.

- "Salut, Jace. Est-ce que..."

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase, une lame séraphique illuminée s'abattit dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva d'un mouvement souple et leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

- "Ecoute, Herondale..."

- "Espèce de salopard ! Comment oses-tu revenir ici ? Comment..."

Une voix claqua dans la nef de la cathédrale, coupant Jace dans son élan. Les deux hommes se figèrent, éclairés par la lumière pure du poignard séraphique et les étincelles bleutées qui couraient au bout des doigts de Magnus. Une silhouette s'avança d'une démarche rapide bien que chancelante, et se précisa à mesure qu'elle approchait de la lumière. Il reconnut les cheveux de feu avant de placer un nom sur le visage familier qui apparut.

- "Clary", dit-il d'une voix radoucie. "Clary, tu es..."

Ses yeux de chat tombèrent sur le ventre proéminent de la jeune femme.

- "... Enceinte ?"

* * *

L'effet de surprise jouant pour lui, le golden boy le laissa entrer dans l'enceinte de l'Institut. Il était rare qu'une Créature Obscure puisse ainsi se promener dans les vénérables couloirs de la cathédrale où vivaient les Nephilims. A part pour les Créatures qui, comme Luke Garroway autrefois, avait été des Nephilims avant d'être changé en monstre, les êtres comme lui devaient attendre d'être invité par un résident. Comme le traître Hodge l'avait fait, la toute première fois, pour qu'il sauve la vie d'Alexander. Comme Clary venait de le faire, puique la précédente autorisation ne valait plus rien maintenant que l'Institut avait changé d'allégence. Clary Fray, ou plutôt Herondale puisqu'elle avait fini par accepter d'épouser le dernier descendant de la lignée de Will et Tessa, posa une tasse de café devant lui avant de s'assoir près de son mari sur le large sofa du salon, une main posée sur son ventre proéminent. L'oeil averti du sorcier analysa rapidement la situation et détermina qu'elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois. Six peut-être sept. Il but une gorgée et reposa sa tasse.

- "C'est pour quand ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

- "Février", répondit-elle d'un ton net.

Dans trois mois, donc. Il hocha vaguement la tête, enregistrant l'information sans vraiment y prêter attention, et observa les lieux. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cet endroit, le salon était plus froid, mais plus classieux. Maintenant, il semblait qu'une famille nombreuse avait élu domicile dans cette unique pièce, au vu du désordre chaleureux qui régnait alentour. Le silence s'étira, uniquement troublé par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Clary le considérait d'un oeil à la fois inquisiteur, surpris et, s'il ne se trompait pas, heureux. Jace, lui, gardait les mains posées sur ses cuisses, prêt à bondir. Son désir de lui refaire le portrait était palpable, c'en était presque flatteur.

- "Tout a changé, ici", remarqua le sorcier d'un ton badin.

- "Tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici pendant dix ans, ca me semble normal."

Il soupira. Est-ce que tout le monde allait donc toujours lui balancer en pleine tête qu'il était parti pendant une décennie, ou bien allaient-ils changer de disque un jour ?

- "Je m'étonne", poursuivit-il sans relever, "que la maîtresse des lieux ne soit pas venue m'accueillir en personne. Les usages se perdent."

- "C'est moi, la maîtresse des lieux", annonça Clary en souriant d'un petit air supérieur.

Il ne comprenait pas, et cela dut se voir sur son visage. Il ne manqua pas le regard d'avertissement que le Nephilim aux cheveux blonds lança à sa femme, ni la posture soudainement plus rigide de la fille de Valentin. Il fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment se frayant un chemin en lui jusqu'à son coeur, qui rata un battement. Il se passait quelque chose, ici.

- "Où sont Robert et Maryse Lightwood ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Ses interlocuteurs ne s'y trompèrent pas, et entendirent parfaitement la question qu'il ne posait pas. _Où est Alexander_. Clary soupira et Jace détourna le regard.

- "Ecoute, Magnus", commença la jeune femme d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. "Les choses ont beaucoup changé ici. Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Quand tu es parti..."

Elle s'interrompit, soudainement peu assurée quant aux révélations qu'elle pouvait faire.

- "Quand je suis parti ?" le pressa le sorcier. "Et bien, quoi ?"

Jace passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs pour les rejeter en arrière, secouant la tête.

- "Je suis sûr que tu es au courant des troubles qui ont agité l'Enclave il y a dix ans", intervint-il pour aider son épouse. "Qu'importe où tu te cachais, tu en as forcément entendu parlé. Le Monde Obscur était en ébullition, impossible d'ignorer les faits."

- "Oui, je sais. La Grande Guerre contre ton frère."

- "Ce n'était pas mon frère", rétorqua Clary d'une voix glacée.

Magnus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- "La Grande Guerre contre Morgenstern Junior, alors", corrigea-t-il obligeamment.

La femme enceinte lui décerna un sourire triste et résigné avant de reprendre son histoire.

- "Il... Il y a eu beaucoup de pertes de notre côté", continua-t-elle d'une voix faible. "A tel point que nous avons dû user de la Coupe Mortelle sur des Terrestres pour que notre espèce ne s'éteigne pas. Il y a eu encore de nombreux morts, mais..."

Elle s'interrompit et Magnus hocha la tête. Il n'ignorait pas que, sur cent Terrestres, seuls vingt supportaient la mutation imposée par le sang angélique des Nephilims. En revanche, il ignorait que l'Enclave avait subi un tel revers, au point de briser une de leurs sacro-saintes règles en recrutant parmis les Humains, si faibles, qu'ils méprisaient autant qu'ils voulaient les protéger. En suivant, finalement, le plan originel de Valentin. Cela avait dû réellement leur arracher la langue d'admettre que le fou furieux avait raison, au moins sur ce point.

- "Et donc ?" marmonna-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

- "Et donc, Robert est mort au cours de la bataille", cracha Jace avec virulence. "Les démons lui sont tombés dessus à 10, il n'avait pas la moindre chance."

Magnus était trop choqué pour relever la brusquerie du golden boy, toujours aussi plein de tact. Robert Lightwood était mort. Le père d'Alexander. Son coeur se fissura en imaginant la douleur que son ange avait dû ressentir en perdant son père. Ils avaient eu des différents - et nombre d'entre eux le concernaient, lui, directement - mais il savait parfaitement qu'il était extrêmement difficile de haïr son père. Même si on ne partageait pas la mondre goutte de sang avec celui qu'on nomme ainsi, songea-t-il avec amertume. Même s'il vous renie. Même s'il tente de vous noyer pour un crime que vous n'aviez pas commis.

- "La mort de son mari a rendu Maryse... Disons que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle... Elle a simplement perdu le goût de vivre et..."

Oh non. Après avoir perdu son père, Alexander avait également dû affronter la mort de sa mère ? Cette femme était-elle donc à ce point égoïste pour mettre ainsi fin à ses jours sans égards pour ses enfants ? Pour sa fille, qui n'était même pas majeure au moment de cette fameuse Grande Guerre ? Pour son fils, qui se retrouvait propulsé au rang de chef de famille et avait besoin de conseils et d'assistance ? Magnus sentait, presque physiquement, le respect qu'il avait pour la Chasseuse d'Ombre fondre comme neige au soleil.

- "Non, non !" s'empressa de dire Clary devant sa soudaine pâleur. "Maryse est encore en vie, elle, il n'y a pas lieu de t'inquiéter !"

Magnus se recula dans son fauteuil, soupirant imperceptiblement de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas laissé ses enfants seuls. Elle n'était peut-être pas si égoïste que ça, finalement.

- "Elle s'est retirée du monde", poursuivit Jace sans le regarder. "Elle a rejoint les Soeurs de Fer, grâce à une dérogation du nouveau Consul."

Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Elle n'était donc pas morte, mais c'était tout comme. Peut-être même que c'était pire. Alexander avait du vivre en sachant sa mère encore en vie, mais parfaitement inaccessible. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de quitter ses enfants. Elle les avait abandonné, ce qui était autrement plus cruel en période de deuil. Cette sale chienne. Magnus ferma les yeux en sentant une bouffée de haine se déployer dans sa poitrine, amplifiée par son sang démoniaque. Robert mort et Maryse faite Soeur de Fer. Et lui, toujours en train de fuir. Lui qui n'avait pas été là quand son ange avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Il ne savait pas si cette haine étouffante qui l'envahissait était dirigée contre Maryse ou contre lui-même.

- "Où sont-ils ?" parvint-il à demander à voix basse, comme pour ne pas réveiller le monstre qui sommeillait en lui, endormi par son sang humain.

Clary et Jace échangèrent un nouveau regard, comprenant parfaitement de qui il parlait. C'était toujours fascinant, cette manière qu'avait les couples fusionnels et réellement amoureux de se parler d'un simple regard, de tenir toute une conversation sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'était le genre de relation qu'il avait entretenu avec Alexander autrefois. Le Nephilim se leva, visiblement peu satisfait d'avoir à le faire, faisant grincer les ressorts du sofa, et lui ouvrit la porte du salon.

- "Si tu veux entendre la suite de l'histoire, Magnus, tu vas devoir me suivre."

* * *

Le choc le percuta comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui. Il avait suivi Jace, à peine conscient d'avoir ainsi quitté les limites de l'Institut, laissant une Clary triste et compatissante derrière eux, la main posée sur son ventre rond tandis qu'elle les regardait s'éloigner dans la nuit. Il était grimpé dans le massif 4x4 - forcément noir - du jeune homme mais n'avait pas vu les rues défiler sous ses yeux, peinant à se repérer dans cette ville en constant mouvement. Il lui faudrait la réapprendre, s'il voulait qu'elle l'accepte à nouveau en son sein. Cela prendrait du temps, cela prenait toujours du temps de s'imprégner de New York. Même si l'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment connaître la ville qui ne dort jamais. Elle ne montrait que le visage qu'elle voulait bien montrer, et rien d'autre. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il aimait cette cité, si semblable et pourtant si différente de toutes les mégalopoles qu'il avait vu dans sa vaste vie. Néanmoins, il avait reconnu les lieux dès qu'il avait levé les yeux de l'asphalte.

Du vieil Hôtel Dumort, il ne restait que des ruines calcinées.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure, stupéfait.

Jace passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or et, enfin, raconta son histoire. Celle pour laquelle Magnus avait fait tout ce chemin, ces dix dernières années.

* * *

**Et paf, j'arrête là.**

**A la prochaine !**

**Aschen**


	4. Chapter 3 : Le récit de Jace

**Bonjour ! Ca fait longtemps pas vrai ? Oui, je suis désolée mais avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, j'ai un peu perdu la motivation d'écrire. Je vais m'y remettre, c'est promis. Dès que je me sentirai mieux dans mes baskets, je me replonge là-dedans pour avancer l'histoire. Et j'essaierai de publier un peu plus souvent. Voilà pour les excuses. Place au chapitre, court mais comme il contient quelques révélations - enfin, une partie de révélations - j'ai préféré l'arrêter là. Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

**Antédiluvien**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le récit de Jace

* * *

C'était avant la Grande Guerre. Une vague de meurtres avait secoué New York durant les quelques mois qui avaient précédé son départ - _sa fuite _- de la ville. Il était au courant, tout comme il savait qui en était responsable. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille nommée Maureen Brown. Elle avait été assassinée par les fanatiques menés par Lilith, et changée en vampire par la Mère des Démons elle-même. Ce qui faisait d'elle une créature d'une puissance aussi absolue qu'effrayante. Son jeune âge et les circonstances de sa transformation faisaient qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune éducation quant à sa nature, et elle avait été lâchée en pleine nature, affammée et terrifiée. Personne n'avait été à l'abri. Terrestres, Loups-garous, Fées, Sorciers et Nephilims. Même les autres vampires avaient dû encaisser quelques pertes, mais bien moins nombreuses que les autres cependant : il fallait admettre le sang mort des vampires n'était pas à proprement parlé le met le plus savoureux qui existât en ce bas monde. Néanmoins, le récit de Jace ne correspondait pas du tout avec ce qu'il savait. Un dernier Nephilim avait été retrouvé mort, la gorge arrachée et saigné à blanc. Ca avait été la mort de trop. L'Enclave s'était déchaînée pour retrouver le coupable. Un informateur de confiance leur avait donné un nom, qu'il avait accusé de tous les meurtres sans exception. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Maureen Brown. Magnus ne trahit pas la moindre émotion quand le nom qu'il redoutait d'entendre franchit les lèvres du nouveau directeur de l'Institut.

- "Camille Belcourt."

C'était impossible. Simplement impossible. Camille était un vampire aussi vieux que respecté, et puissant, et si elle ne rechignait jamais à se nourrir sur des Humains malgré les Accords, elle ne tuait pas pour le plaisir, quoi qu'avait pu dire Raphaël sur son compte. Elle était impitoyable, mais pas cruelle. Manipulatrice, mais pas ingrate. Elle payait toujours ses dettes. Et elle avait une dette immense envers les Nephilims, puisqu'ils lui avaient permis de prospérer à New York dans l'ombre rassurante de leur protection tacite. Comme à Londres, autrefois, du temps où Charlotte Branswell dirigeait l'Institut. Il était impossible qu'elle ait assassiné toutes ces personnes. Mais Jace était formel.

- "Maryse était dans une rage noire."

La directrice de l'Institut avait réuni tous les membres de la Force disponibles, dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Elle avait également passé un marché avec la meute de Luke Garroway pour que ses loups leur prêtent main forte. Marché qu'il avait accepté. Elle avait monté une expédition punitive pour débusquer Camille et lui faire payer ses crimes. Sans savoir qu'elle condamnait le vampire pour des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Ils étaient venus en masse à l'Hôtel Dumort pour confronter Camille. Maryse avait énoncer la liste complète des morts et des délits qu'elle avait causé avant de lui soumettre un ultimatum : Elle se rendait à l'Enclave sans faire d'histoire, et il lui serait permis de désigner son successeur à la tête de son clan - qui ne serait pas décimé pour expier ses fautes. En cas de refus, tout le monde mourrait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Evidemment, elle avait nié son implication dans ces meurtres mais n'avait pas été capable de fournir d'alibi convainquant pour se disculpter. L'informateur de Maryse avait réussi à rallier la moitié du clan, qui avait ainsi obtenu la clémence de l'Enclave. La moitié, seulement. La seconde était restée fidèle à Camille, et s'était battue pour défendre leur chef. Les Nephilims et les Loups-Garous, expliqua Jace en peu de mots, n'avaient pas fait de quartier. Nombre de vampires étaient morts sous les crocs de la meute ou exterminés par les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Lui-même avait pris plaisir à massacrer ces sangsues, avoua-t-il sans pudeur ni tact. Et ceux qui avaient échappé au massacre avaient péri brûlés vifs avec leur nid, ce vieil hôtel autrefois magnifique et recherché par toutes les grandes fortunes du pays.

- "Et Camille ?" demanda Magnus d'une voix faible.

Camille avait été capturée vivante, et avait regardé les siens brûler. Elle avait, semblait-il, supplié pour sa vie, jurant sur tous les dieux de sa connaissance qu'elle était innocente et qu'elle ignorait tout de cette histoire. Elle avait essayé d'accuser Maureen mais Maryse ne l'avait pas crue, persuadée de tenir enfin la responsable de tous ces meurtres. Quand il n'était plus restés que des braises encore brûlantes de l'ancien hôtel, la directrice de l'Institut avait ordonné l'érection d'un bûcher. Face à l'Est. Elle y avait enchaîné Camille elle-même, avec des chaînes que sa force de vampire ne pourrait briser, et qui lui brûlait la peau au moindre mouvement. Camille n'avait jamais cessé de plaider sa cause alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait devant elle. Puis ses suppliques s'étaient muées en hurlements. Son agonie, raconta Jace, avait été terrible. Le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais vu de vampire mourir des feux du soleil, et il avait naïvement espéré que Maryse n'en viendrait pas à de telles extrémités. Il était pour la vengeance, mais pas pour la cruauté. Magnus, lui, avait déjà assisté à pareil spectacle, et il aurait souhaité que cela n'arrive pas à Camille. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, la trahison et les mauvais traitements, il l'avait aimée, réellement et profondément. Pas autant qu'il aimait Alexander, mais assez tout de même pour garder d'elle un souvenir attendri. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les souffrances qui avaient été les siennes au moment de son trépas. Il pouvait voir, comme s'il s'était tenu devant elle, sa peau se craqueler comme de la pierre, ses cheveux s'enflammer, ses yeux fondre dans leurs orbites. Elle avait dû tirer sur ses chaînes pour se soustraire à cette agonie. Mais Maryse, telle qu'il la connaissait, n'avait certainement rien laissé au hasard, et Camille n'avait pas pu se détacher. Elle avait dû souffrir un martyre alors que sa peau se détachait de sa chair, avec une lenteur qu'il savait insoutenable. Le soleil, expliqua Jace sans se soucier du dégoût pourtant visible sur le visage du sorcier, l'avait brulée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle que des os, et même ceux-là étaient partis en cendres, terrassés par la force toute-puissante de l'astre diurne. Et, tandis que le vent avait dispercé la poussière, unique vestige de ce qui avait été Camille Belcourt, raconta Jace, Maryse avait ri.

* * *

Magnus ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, et ne put voir distinctement le visage halé du Nephilim pourtant proche de lui. Il essuya ses joues d'un geste las, presque indifférent, et se détourna des ruines noires.

- "Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Le devenir de Camille m'importe peu."

Le Chasseur eut un sourire narquois devant ses allégations, dont il doutait fortement, mais ne le contredit pas.

- "Je t'ai demandé où était Alexander. Rien d'autre ne compte."

De cela, en revanche, il ne doutait pas. De nouveau, les yeux de Jace irradièrent à la fois d'un chagrin encore vif malgré les dix années écoulées et d'une colère sourde dirigée contre le sorcier et le reste du monde. Peut-être aussi contre lui-même, devina la Créature Obscure.

- "Tu ne devines pas, Bane ? murmura-t-il d'un ton vibrant de fureur impuissante. Tu ne devines pas pourquoi Maryse est entrée dans une telle rage, pourquoi elle a été jusqu'à perpétrer un massacre ? Pourquoi elle a donné à Camille Belcourt une agonie aussi effroyable ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça ? Pourquoi j'ai pris plaisir à la regarder souffrir, malgré tout le dégoût que ça m'inspirait ?"

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, refusant d'entendre la suite. Mais il savait déjà, au plus profond de son coeur à l'agonie, ce que Jace s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- "La dernière victime..." lâcha-t-il dans un souffle brisé.

Le Nephilim hocha la tête, restant de marbre face à la douleur pourtant évidente de celui qui avait été le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

- "Elle a été retrouvée dans une station de métro désaffectée, la gorge arrachée et saignée à blanc. Cette station, tu t'en doutes, c'était le repaire caché de Camille Belcourt."

Magnus vacilla et dut se retenir à un pilier noirci pour ne pas tomber. Son coeur vola en éclat quand le visage désespéré d'Alexander se peignit dans son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté et abandonné derrière lui.

Dans une station de métro désaffectée. Dans le repaire caché de Camille Belcourt.

- "Arrête, tais toi, je ne veux plus rien entendre", supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée en s'éloignant de quelques pas chancelants.

_"Aku cinta Kamu. Non pas que cela change quoi que ce soit."_

- "Inutile de t'enfuir encore une fois, Bane, ca ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé !"

_"Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?"_

- "Tais toi, je t'en prie, tais toi..." gémit Magnus sans savoir s'il parlait à Jace ou au souvenir d'Alexander.

_"Ca veut dire que je t'aime."_

- "Alec est mort, Bane. Et c'est de ta faute."

La voix de Jace, flèche de rage pure mêlée d'une douleur indicible, toucha Magnus en plein cœur. Sa vision brouillée de larmes mal contenue aperçut la rune des Parabatai sur le bras du Nephilim, presque effacée par le temps. Symbole clair d'une réalité qu'il refusait de reconnaître. Alors son esprit se referma et le noir se referma sur lui, effaçant les traits furieux de Jace et le souvenir des yeux désespérés d'Alexander.

* * *

**Voilà ! On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! J'essaierai d'envoyer la suite plus rapidement. **

**A bientôt, et merci à toutes celles (on va dire aussi "à tout ceux" même si je n'y crois pas trop) qui me suivent !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Aschen**


	5. Chapter 4 : Delirium

**Hey, me revoilà avec le chapitre 4. C'était un peu plus rapide qu'avant, non ? On s'approche dangereusement du moment où je me suis arrêtée, aussi essayé-je de continuer à écrire. Il faut que je prenne plus d'avance avant d'être rattrapé par le temps. Ca file à une vitesse !**

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper. Mais c'est exceptionnel. Et il y a aussi quelques scènes fortement orientées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, même si je ne crois pas que ce soit trop... décrit.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Antédiluvien**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Delirium

* * *

C'était tellement agréable... Dans son dos, la texture douce et fraîche de la soie. Sous sa tête, le moelleux inimitable d'un oreiller de plumes. Et le soleil, qui chauffait tranquillement sa peau nue au travers de sa fenêtre ouverte. Le ronronnement continu des voitures n'était pas audible, et seul le chant de quelques oiseaux se faisait entendre. Il roula sur le côté et tendit le bras. Sa main effleura la courbe d'une taille fine. Elle descendit sur l'os saillant d'une hanche avant de glisser sur un ventre ferme. Un soupir lui parvint entre deux trilles claires d'une mésange. Paresseusement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles de chat se rétractèrent pour ne plus former qu'une mince ligne noire au centre de ses iris dorées. La lumière pâle d'un matin estival baignait sa chambre, mais elle ne valait pas celle des yeux bleus posés sur lui. Redressé sur un coude, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, Alexander l'observait d'un air tendre, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés sur son crâne et partaient dans tous les sens sans organisation notable. Sa peau pâle accusait de nombreuses cicatrices argentées presque invisibles, vestiges de runes effacées, et d'autres plus voyantes, les preuves de son courage au combat. Il redessina du regard les arabesques noires qui s'enroulaient autour de ses muscles en motifs complexes. Equilibre. Endurance. Force. Vitesse. Là, sur son bras, le symbole des Parabatai. Et sur le dos de sa main, la spirale inventée par Clary qu'il avait lui-même tracé pour unir leurs âmes le temps d'une bataille. Son regard dériva sur son torse finement musclé, sur le dessin délicat des abdominaux et suivit la fine ligne noire jusqu'à la frontière inviolable du drap de soie derrière laquelle elle se perdait. Ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage et s'accrochèrent aux siens.

Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était beau, son ange. En quatre siècles de vie, il avait eu le temps de rencontrer beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Enormément. Mais aucun n'égalait Alexander. Ses cheveux avait la douceur de la soie et il n'aimait rien tant qu'y passer ses doigts. Ils étaient assez courts pour qu'il ne paraisse pas effeminé, mais aussi juste assez longs pour qu'il puisse, lui, les saisir à pleines mains dans les transports de l'amour. Et ses yeux, qui brillaient d'une lumière plus pure et plus belle que celle fournie par les pierres angéliques venues tout droit du paradis, étaient uniques. Uniques et indéfinissables. Ils changeaient de nuances au grès de ses émotions, et cela ne cessait jamais de l'émerveiller. Cyan électrique et pétillant lorsqu'il était heureux. Indigo trouble et charbonneux lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de la colère. Gris d'orage lorsqu'il était triste. Il détestait cette couleur là autant qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Mais les yeux qu'il posait sur lui, à cet instant précis, avaient une nuance qu'ils n'arboraient que pour lui. Un bleu célèste aussi profond que lumineux. Les yeux de l'affection, de la tendresse. Les yeux de l'amour. Son bleu préféré entre tous, et il n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il était si beau, son ange, que cela faisait presque mal de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- "Tu m'observes dormir depuis longtemps ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- "Depuis que le soleil est levé."

Il glissa sur les draps de soie et enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine zébrée de cicatrices de son ange aux yeux de ciel et l'attira contre lui. Doucement, parce qu'il avait toujours peur de l'effrayer s'il laissait libre cours à ses bas instincts qu'il savait hérités de son père démoniaque, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste et délicat. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'envoler loin de lui. Il avait déjà eu tant de mal à l'apprivoiser... Mais Alexander ne s'envolerait pas. Il n'était pas une créature fragile et délicate qui nécessitait autant de douceur que de prudence. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et, de sa langue, redessina la courbe des siennes pour l'inciter à approfondir ce délicieux baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier et, bientôt, des gémissements enfiévrés se mêlèrent aux chant des oiseaux.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Autrefois, il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigts pour qu'apparaissent les meilleures viennoiseries des meilleures boulangeries françaises de New York. Croissants au beurre, pains au chocolat, éclairs au café, beignets recouverts d'une fine couche de sucre. Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait oublié, au fil des siècles, le plaisir simple de s'attabler pour un bon petit déjeuner préparé spécialement pour vous. Mais il l'avait redécouvert grâce à Alexander. La première fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, il s'était réveillé au matin, alors que le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, pour trouver une place vide et froide auprès de lui. Cela l'avait attristé, et déçu. Alors il s'était rendu dans la cuisine pour noyer son chagrin dans un bon verre de jus d'orange. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de claquer des doigts. Chairman était alors assis sur le comptoir qui séparait cuisine et pièce à vivre, et regardait l'assiette qui y trônait d'un air perplexe, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il s'était approché pour voir une jolie pile de pancakes presque parfaitement ronds, épais juste comme il faut et encore assez chauds pour être dévorés immédiatement. Un flacon de sirop d'érable et un grand verre plein de jus d'orange attendaient patiemment près de l'assiette, en compagnie d'un post-il en forme de nuage rose déniché, sûrement, dans un tiroir de son meuble télé. Intrigué, il avait regardé les quelques lignes d'écriture fine et penchée qui s'y étalaient, suivant du regard le tracé sec et les courbes serrées des lettres formées par une main rapide et attentive. Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres tandis que sa déception se dissipait comme une écharpe de brume. Rassuré sur l'absence d'Alexander, il s'était juché sur un haut tabouret et avait mangé de bon appétit le petit déjeuner préparé spécialement pour lui par son adorable petit ange.

Aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qu'il cuisinait. Une odeur alléchante s'échappait de sa cuisine et s'infiltrait jusque dans la salle de bain où il finissait de se laver, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Il enfila un peignoir vert émeraude brodé d'un dragon d'or dans le dos et rejoignit la pièce centrale de son loft d'un pas pressé. Il écarta le rideau de perles colorées qui fermait l'accès à la partie plus privée de son appartement et s'arrêta sous l'arche pour regarder Alexander travailler. Il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer noir - ses vêtements étaient toujours affreusement noirs - qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection et le faisait saliver presque autant que la bonne odeur de nourriture qui émanait du four. Pour dire l'entière vérité, il ignorait qu'il avait un four avant qu'Alexander ne le lui dise. Et ne le lui prouve en lui préparant un poulet rôti absolument succulent un soir où il avait décrété qu'il préférait cuisiner pour lui que sortir dans un des restaurants luxueux qu'affectionnait le sorcier. Il avait craint que les compétences culinaires d'Alexander équivalent celles de la belle Isabelle mais, à son grand étonnement, il semblait qu'il avait prêté plus attention aux conseils de sa mère dans ce domaine que sa charmante soeur. Si Isabelle était capable d'empoisonner même le loup-garou le plus endurci avec un pauvre sandwich, Alexander était en cuisine ce que lui-même était en magie : un maître en la matière. Aussi était-il réellement impatient de voir ce qui sortirait de son merveilleux petit four.

Il vint se jucher sur un tabouret haut et, les coudes plantés sur le comptoir, il posa son menton dans ses mains pour regarder le jeune homme s'activer aux fourneaux. Alexander ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Un casque vissé sur ses oreilles, il chantonnait tout bas en naviguant dans la cuisine aménagée comme en terrain conquis. Ca ressemblait à une danse. Alexander ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte mais lui, qui entendait la chanson grâce à son ouïe fine de démon, remarquait qu'il se mouvait en rythme avec la musique. Linkin Park s'il ne se trompait pas. Etonnant - n'est-ce pas ? - de la part d'un garçon qui n'aimait que le noir et qui vivait entouré d'ombres. Le four émit un "ding" sonore que son ange ne pouvait pas avoir entendu au vu du fort volume sonore que les écouteurs diffusaient dans ses oreilles mais, néanmoins, il se tourna vers le four et l'éteignit presque instantanément. Ce garçon devait avoir un minuteur dans la tête pour réagir aussi promptement. Il sourit en le regardant enfiler des gants de cuisine rose bonbon immenses qui lui donnaient un air de petit garçon pris à farfouiller dans les vêtements de son père - ou de sa mère pour le coup. Il était adorable. Magnus se pencha sur le côté du comptoir, son tabouret vacillant sur ses pieds, pour avoir une meilleure vue de son remarquable postérieur tandis qu'il ouvrait le four. Il reconnut le petit-déjeuner juste avant de le voir. Des gaufres. Des vraies gaufres. Epaisses et moelleuses, dorées à souhait et croustillantes juste comme il le fallait, il en était sûr. Il se lécha les lèvres pendant qu'Alexander cherchait dans le frigidaire de quoi accompagner leur plat. Il regarda son petit ange sortir un pot de pâte à tartiner à la noisette - dont ils raffolaient tout deux - et y plonger un doigt avant de le sucer consciencieusement, ses yeux se fermant lentement tandis qu'un gémissement de plaisir roulait dans sa gorge. Lui se pencha un peu plus et, perdant l'équilibre, tomba de son tabouret avec un cri aigu fort peu viril. Alexander sursauta violemment et lâcha le pot de pâte avec un air coupable. Tendant le bras juste à temps, il le rattrapa à quelques centimètres du sol et souffla de soulagement.

- "Le Nutella d'abord, les femmes et les enfants après", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un rire clair lui parvint et il leva ses yeux de chat pour voir son ange porter une main à sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, ses yeux célestes irradiant de lumière.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tomber par terre ?"

- "Je me suis trop penché."

- "Et qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à voir pour que tu te penches autant ?"

Le ton employé n'appelait pas de réponse aussi se contenta-t-il de se relever dignement et de poser le pot survivant sur le comptoir avant de s'approcher d'Alexander. Sans brusquerie, il passa ses mains sur ses hanches saillantes et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avant de lui ravir un baiser profond. Son ange se cambra dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de sa nuque pour lui rendre son étreinte. Bien qu'ils fassent presque la même taille, le Nephilim était légèrement plus petit que lui, et il en profitait allégrement. Il avança d'un pas, le forçant à reculer d'autant, et le plaqua contre la porte du réfrigérateur, pressant son corps svelte contre le sien comme pour se fondre en lui. Ses mains partirent à la redécouverte du corps offert, soutirant avec délice quelques halétements prometteurs.

- "Les gaufres vont refroidir..." murmura Alexander contre ses lèvres sans faire mine de s'éloigner. "Je les ai faites pour toi..."

- "Elles attendront. De plus..."

Il s'empara du flacon de sirop d'érable posé sur le comptoir et observa l'épais liquide ambré qui y miroitait comme une promesse tacite de plaisirs à venir avant de glisser vers son ange un regard pétillant d'amusement aux pupilles dilatées de désir.

- "Je prévois un autre usage à ceci", dit-il en souriant et en agitant le flacon devant les yeux d'Alexander, heureux de le voir sourire en retour.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il y avait une chose qu'il aimait presque autant que passer la journée au lit avec son ange : le traîner dans quelques magasins pour lui faire essayer un nombre incalculable de vêtements. Bien sûr, Alexander se fichait royalement de la mode - le concept simple de "goût vestimentaire" lui passait même largement au-dessus de la tête - et cela faisait grandement partie de son charme, mais si Magnus aimait le voir se promener dans son appartement en jeans usé jusqu'à la corde et en pull troué aux manches, il devait avouer que le voir se vêtir correctement pour quelques rares occasion lui avait offert une vision de lui aussi enchanteresse qu'alléchante. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu paré de beaux atours, c'était lors de sa fameuse fête. Celle-là même où il avait posé les yeux sur cet ange noir aux yeux de lumière qui lui avait instantanément ravi son coeur - et refusait obstinément, depuis, de le lui rendre. Il avait un souvenir très précis de cette soirée, puisqu'elle marquait le commencement de tout. Il était, comme à son habitude, vêtu de noir. Un pantalon de cuir qui moulait ses longues jambes, un t-shirt sombre qui épousait ses angles et ses courbes comme une seconde peau, et une veste de cuir usée. Il avait eu envie de le débarrasser de toutes ces couches de vêtements inutiles, mais n'avait guère eut le temps de mettre son plan en action, accaparé qu'il avait été par une tornade rousse paniquée et furieuse. La seconde fois, ce fut à Idris, dans la Cité de Verre. On ne pouvait pas paraître devant le Consul en jeans et bottes, aussi avait-il dut faire un effort pour apparaître sous le meilleur jour possible, sûrement poussé par sa charmante soeur. Toujours vêtu de noir, mais il avait cette fois troqué son sempiternel t-shirt pour une chemise, et lui avait lancé une prière vers l'Ange Protecteur des Nephilims pour qu'il s'habille toujours comme ça. En vain, bien entendu. Alors il avait pris les choses en mains. C'est ainsi qu'il lui avait offert son costume, celui qu'il portait lorsqu'ils avaient voulu se rendre à l'opéra de Viennes. Il l'avait trouvé si beau qu'il désirait plus que tout retenter l'expérience. Et peut-être, pourquoi pas, ajouter quelques touches de couleur pour s'éloigner un peu de tout ce noir.

Les mains dans les poches, l'ennui se lisant sur son beau visage, son ange le regardait voleter entre les rayonnages du luxueux magasin, tranquillement assis dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir vert bouteille. La vendeuse, aussi chic et classe que sa position l'exigeait, leur avait ouvert un salon d'essayage privé, et avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à leur apporter une bouteille de vin. Il ricana en revoyant les yeux écarquillés de son ange quand elle lui avait tendu un verre ballon à moitié rempli d'un liquide rouge sang. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'établissement, le pauvre petit. Mais il allait y remédier, foi de Magnus Bane le Magnifique. D'abord, des pantalons. Quelque chose d'assez près du corps, mais pas trop osé. Alexander était quelqu'un de très pudique, et il détestait qu'on fasse attention à lui. Alors se promener avec ce délicieux slim en stretch ne lui plairait certainement pas. Même si ses fesses seraient absolument divines.

- "Dis, mon ange, tu..." commença-t-il en observant le slim.

- "N'y pense même pas."

Il reposa le vêtement en soupirant. Il avait essayé, au moins. Dépité, il s'empara de plusieurs jeans, de quelques pantalons à pince aussi élégants que délicats et, pour adoucir les essayages, quelques pantalons de cuir mat parfaitement alléchants. Il imaginait déjà ses jambes dans ces petites choses et se léchait les babines par avance. Il vint poser ses trouvailles sur le troisième fauteuil, laissé à l'abandon, sous le regard effaré d'Alexander.

- "Tout ca ?" s'étrangla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Magnus agita la main et, sans s'arrêter un instant, retourna fouiller dans les rayonnages à la recherche, cette fois, de chemises. Il en choisit une noire, qui avait le mérite d'être en soie, puis une deuxième toute aussi sombre, mais rehaussé d'un liseré blanc au col et au boutonnage. Une troisième d'un violet sombre élégant, et une quatrième d'un beau bordeaux qui n'était pas sans rappeler la robe du vin que son ange buvait à petites gorgées derrière lui. Une cinquième, plus osée, d'un rouge pétant qui serait du plus bel effet avec ses magnifiques cheveux noirs et sa peau d'albâtre. Satisfait de sa quête, il revint déposer tout cela sur le fauteuil. Aussitôt, les yeux bleus d'Alexander se plissèrent suspicieusement.

- "Pourquoi rouge ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette couleur, d'abord ?"

- "C'est violet, mon chéri."

Son ange le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête et il sourit, attendri, devant son air perdu. C'était tout de même incroyable qu'un Chasseur d'Ombres aussi talentueux que lui, capable d'assassiner des démons redoutables de dix manières différentes en moins de deux minutes, soit à ce point effrayé à l'idée de s'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage pour enfiler quelques vêtements inoffensifs. Néanmoins, il lui avait promis qu'il ferait un effort, et il comptait bien l'obliger à tenir sa promesse. Aussi le força-t-il à se lever avant de le pousser gentiment dans la cabine en lui ordonnant de se déshabiller. Tranquillement, il séléctionna pantalon et chemise puis les lui passa avant de s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Les jambes et les mains croisées, il écouta le froissement des tissu et ferma les yeux en les imaginant glisser sur la peau pâle de son ange. Couler le long du ventre et caresser les reins. Enserrer les cuisses musculeuses et empaumer les fesses rebondies.

- "J'ai l'air ridicule là-dedans, Magnus..."

Il rouvrit les yeux, arraché à sa rêverie tentatrice par la voix plaintive d'Alexander.

- "Sors de là, que j'en juge par moi-même."

- "Non."

Il porta une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux. Son ange se contenterait de répondre "non" à chacune de ses injonctions. Il était déjà lassé par la joute sans fin qui les attendait.

- "Mon chéri, soit tu sors de cette cabine de ton plein gré, soit je t'en extirpe par la peau du cou et crois moi, tu n'as aucune envie de subir ça."

Le rideau de coton couleur taupe remua et s'écarta vaguement tandis qu'Alexander, tête basse, faisait un pas hors de la cabine. Il l'ausculta des pieds à la tête.

- "Hum... Non, tu n'es pas fait pour porter ca. Enlève moi ce pantalon et essaye plutôt... celui-là, tiens !"

Il lui tendit un des bas en cuir qu'il avait déniché et le poussa dans la cabine. Quelques instants d'attente et son ange réapparut. Là, c'était parfait. Le rouge lui allait comme un gant. Avec un sourire appréciateur, il décréta intérieurement que le rouge était sa couleur favorite, d'autant qu'elle s'accordait merveilleusement avec les joues échauffées du jeune homme qui, peu assuré, lui jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux au travers de ses cils noirs.

- "Parfait. Maintenant, change de chemise. Mets celle-ci. Ho, attends !"

- "Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il se leva d'un bond et, sans s'occuper de son pauvre petit ange noyé sous une masse de vêtements qui tentaient de l'assassiner sournoisement pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, retourna dans les rayonnages. Il dénicha ce qu'il voulait presque immédiatement et retourna auprès de sa victime d'un pas sautillant.

- "Tiens, ajoute ca à la chemise noire."

Alexander grogna une vague réponse et retourna dans la cabine. Et quand il en ressortit, lui ne sut pas quoi dire. Ses longs doigts pâles fermaient un à un les bouton d'un gilet d'un profond bleu de nuit rebrodé d'argent, ajoutant une légère touche de couleur élégante au noir complet de sa tenue. Il était parfait. Simplement parfait.

- "Alors ?" demanda Alexander d'une voix qui trahissait sa nervosité.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et, lentement, roula les manches de la chemise sur ses avant-bras marqués de runes avant d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons du col. Puis il passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs pour les ébouriffer un peu plus. Son ange le laissa faire sans rien dire ni rien faire, attendant simplement son verdict. Il ressemblait à un aristocrate perdu dans les brumes d'une maison de passe enfumée d'opium, du genre de celles qu'il fréquentait autrefois, lorsqu'il vivait encore à Londres.

- "Je crois", dit-il à voix basse sans parvenir à chasser l'image fantasmée qu'il avait de son ange, "que nous allons prendre ca, pour commencer."

Il baissa les yeux sur le tas de vêtements et secoua la tête.

- "En fait, nous allons tout prendre. Mon goût vestimentaire est sûr. Tout cela t'ira très bien. A part ces trucs", ajouta-t-il en jetant au loin les pantalons à pinces.

Il le repoussa dans la cabine en lui ordonnant de remettre ses vêtements d'origine. D'un claquement de doigts, il remit tous les vêtements échoués au sol sur leurs cintres et les accrocha à une tringle d'acier. Il était satisfait. Son ange serait merveilleux dans ces vêtements. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui acheter des chaussures. Et peut-être quelques accessoires. Et peut-être un bijou, aussi. Quelque chose qui rehausserait le bleu de ses yeux. Un froissement attira son attention et il tourna les yeux vers le rideau écru qui fermait la cabine. Inconsciement, son esprit se déploya et il vit l'intérieur de la cabine aussi clairement que s'il y était lui-même. Les mains d'Alexander défaisaient lentement les boutons de la chemise, comme pour ne pas l'abîmer, alors que le gilet avait retrouvé sa place sur son cintre, pendu à une patère d'acier. Le vêtement coula sur ses épaules tendues et il déglutit quand elle s'échoua au sol. Puis les mains descendirent sur le ventre plat pour défaire l'attache de métal qui retenait le pantalon de cuir sur ses hanches. Elles passèrent sous le vêtement et, lentement, le firent glisser sur ses cuisses. Penché, Alexander finit de retirer le pantalon et le plia à peu près correctement. Puis il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs en soupirant, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Sans s'en rendre compte, Magnus fit un pas vers le rideau, puis un second et, au troisième, passa dans la cabine d'essayage. Il se fracassa contre le regard d'été de son ange, qui le fixait dans le miroir de la cabine.

- "Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît. La vendeuse..."

- "Je me fous pas mal de la vendeuse, mon chéri."

Il caressa le dos d'Alexander, notant la tension dans ses épaules avant de migrer sur son ventre, ses lèvres caressant sa gorge de baisers légers comme des plumes.

- "J'ai envie de toi..."

Des paupières fines voilèrent le bleu céruléen des yeux qu'il aimait tant, et il eut l'intime impression que le monde s'obscurcissait dangereusement. Puis son ange se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa sensuellement. Des mains se posèrent sur son torse, et il crut avoir gagné. Alexander fit un pas, il recula d'autant et, d'une poussée plus forte, fut expulsé sans sommation de la cabine d'essayage.

- "Laisse moi m'habiller tranquille, Sorcier."

Surpris mais pas fâché, il secoua la tête et réceptionna les vêtements couteux que son ange avait essayé quand il les lui jeta au visage depuis les profondeurs mystérieuses de la cabine. Il récupéra les autres vêtements et s'éloigna vers le magasin.

- "Je vais payer tout ca, attends moi !"

- "Quoi ? Non !"

Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son ange et s'en fut d'un pas guilleret.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Les pulsations sourdes des basses résonnaient dans sa tête et son ventre au même rythme que son coeur emballé. Ses yeux de chat suivaient chaque mouvement sans en perdre une miette, ses pupilles si fines qu'elles disparaissaient presque dans le doré de ses iris. Depuis le balcon qui sinuait sur le pourtour du vaste bâtiment, il regardait la fosse où dansaient des centaines de personnes, mais ne les voyait pas. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Alexander, dont les hanches ondoyaient au rythme de la musique. Son ange, en temps normal, était d'une nature timide et pudique, refusant toujours de se mettre en avant et préférant se fondre dans le décor. D'où ses éternelles tenues noires, d'où son refus de prendre soin de son apparence. Ce garçon n'aimait pas la lumière. Il était né dans les ombres d'Idris, par une nuit sans lune lors de la nuit la plus longue de l'année, et ne les avait pas quittées depuis, veilleur attentif aux dangers qui sommeillaient dans le noir, préférant laisser les feux de la rampe à sa soeur et son frère adoptif. Cela faisait partie de ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui, comme un papillon de nuit vers l'étoile noire qui l'avait ébloui. Mais quelques verres d'alcool proprement dosés par une fée vicieuse et quelques mots défiants murmurés à son oreille, et son ange de lumière, si timide, s'était transformé en démon de luxure déchaîné. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Quelle satisfaction de savoir qu'il ne dansait ainsi que pour lui plaire... Un loup-garou éméché le bouscula et Magnus, dérangé dans son observation minutieuse, lui jeta un regard assassin. Le lycanthrope s'excusa vaguement et le laissa seul, retournant se mêler à la masse colorée des danseurs.

Black Light Party.

Il avait lui-même peint le corps d'Alexander, ajoutant de la couleur à sa peau d'albâtre. Des motifs issus de sa culture, louant ses qualités de guerrier et d'amant, l'élevant au rang de dieu sans respect ni humilité pour les divinités offensées de voir un humain se hisser à leur niveau. Alexander méritait ces hommages, et puisque la société des Chasseurs d'Ombres préférait se laisser aveugler par les faits d'armes grandiloquents de Jace Herondale, lui mettait un point d'honneur à l'honorer, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Le bleu, le vert et le jaune se mêlaient ainsi sur sa peau en spires flamboyantes, traçant des arabesques torturées et des lignes sèches. C'était un ravissement. Ses propres flammes lui semblaient, en comparaison, bien pâles, même si Alexander les avait dessiné pour lui. C'était le rouge qui ressortait le plus. Un feu écarlate mêlé d'indigo. Mais rien ne valait le spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Et il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'apprécier. Une lance de jalousie, chauffée à blanc, se ficha dans son ventre quand il vit le vampire passer ses mains sur les hanches d'Alexander pour le presser contre lui, plaquant son bas-ventre contre ses fesses gainées de cuir, le nez plongé dans sa gorge offerte. Le Nephilim ferma les yeux, l'esprit disséminé aux quatre vents par les substances que Magnus lui avait fait ingérer afin qu'il se détende un peu, et laissa le vampire faire ce qu'il voulait. La musique changea subtilement, s'alourdissant un peu plus, et la tête d'Alexander se posa sur l'épaule noueuse du vampire alors que les mains fortes remontaient sur son ventre dénudé en une caresse lascive. Le sang en ébullition, Magnus quitta son poste d'observation et descendit rapidement les marches de métal qui menaient à la fosse, se jetant à coeur perdu dans la masse ondoyante des danseurs pour rejoindre son ange.

Ses doigts se refermaient sur le poignet du vampire quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à tourner la tête d'Alexander vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Il grogna sourdement en se tournant vers le sorcier, prêt à mordre, avant de se figer. Des étincelles bleues jaillirent des doigts de Magnus, plus brillantes encore sous l'effet de la lumière noire, et le suceur de sang recula d'un pas, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Les dents serrées à s'en briser la mâchoire, il se tourna vers Alexander, et le sourire qui ourlait les lèvres fines de son ange lui brûla la rétine. Le Nephilim tendit les bras et les passa autour de son cou, collant son corps échauffé par la danse contre le sien avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- "Je me demandais quand tu comptais intervenir. Jusqu'où je serais obligé d'aller pour te faire descendre de ton perchoir", dit-il à son oreille.

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Malgré le fort volume sonore de la musique aux accents métalliques, il savait que Magnus l'entendrait toujours. Le sorcier passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces.

- "Tu l'as laissé faire exprès ?"

Le sourire d'Alexander s'agrandit, et ses dents blanches étincelèrent sous la lumière noire.

- "J'aime bien savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à être jaloux. Qu'aurais-tu fait s'il avait refusé de me lâcher, dis ?"

La seule idée que le vampire ait pu envisager d'aller contre sa volonté lui retourna les entrailles, et de nouvelles étincelles illuminèrent ses mains.

- "Je l'aurais réduit en cendres..."

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son ange. Alexander n'avait pas besoin d'agir ainsi pour éveiller sa jalousie. Magnus haïssait déjà tous les hommes qui s'approchaient de lui. Parce qu'ils étaient tous des menaces potentielles. Si ca n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il les aurait éliminé promptement au fur et à mesure de leur apparition. Mais il devinait qu'un sorcier assassinant de sang-froid d'autres créatures obscures, et même des Nephilims, ne plairait ni à l'Enclave ni à Alexander. Alors il faisait profil bas et se contentait de lancer quelques malédictions quand le moment était propice. Certains en étaient même morts.

- "C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a poussé à danser."

Il avait raison, bien entendu. Il avait voulu du spectacle, voir jusqu'où Alexander était capable d'aller pour le satisfaire, et avait été servi au-delà de ses espérances. Il était allé jusqu'à transcender sa nature pour lui offrir une danse sensuelle, même si elle restait maladroite du fait de son inexpérience totale en matière de fête. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché d'allumer un brasier de désir dans ses veines. Il lâcha une bordée de jurons en langage démoniaque, et sa voix ressembla un instant au crépitement d'un feu.

- "Ne sois pas vulgaire", le réprimanda son ange d'un ton fatigué.

- "Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je viens de dire."

- "Pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir..."

- "Dorénavant, tu ne danseras que pour moi. A la maison."

Alexander hocha la tête, retrouvant le sourire, et il roula des hanches contre lui. Magnus se mordit la langue pour empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres au contact insistant.

- "Et si on rentrait, justement ?" susurra la voix chaude de son ange à son oreille.

Il appuya sa demande en faisant glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à sa ceinture, qu'il crocheta avant de défaire tranquillement le bouton de métal qui retenait son pantalon de cuir sur ses hanches fines. Magnus avait l'impression de planer, alors qu'il n'avait rien pris. Si alcool ni drogue. Si ses pupilles étaient aussi dilatées, c'était uniquement par la simple présence d'Alexander, dont les yeux assombris irradiaient d'une lumière sombre à le damner. Sans mot dire, il le prit par la main et chemina vers la sortie de la boîte, fendant la foule aussi rapidement que possible sans risquer de le perdre dans la mer humaine.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

L'air crépitait autour d'eux. Les braises, dans le brasero, s'avivèrent et flambèrent haut et fort. Bientôt, le sol se mit à trembler et le nombre incalculable de produits de beauté qui recouvraient sa coiffeuse chutèrent du meuble pour s'écraser à terre. L'appartement entier frissonna sur ses fondations. Le verre des fenêtres, comme le plâtre des murs, se fissura.

Alexander l'avait plaqué contre la porte d'entrée à peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans le loft, et sa langue avait envahi sa bouche pour entraîner la sienne dans une autre danse. Leurs mains n'étaient pas restées sages très longtemps, et le peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient avait rapidement disparu. Il l'avait fait reculer jusqu'au salon et l'avait plaqué contre un pilier. Le miroir qui y trônait avait volé en éclats, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte. Sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser, Magnus l'avait poussé vers la chambre sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Sa magie, qu'il ne contrôlait que très peu, se chargeait d'expulser les meubles de son chemin. Il l'avait jeté sur le lit, le souffle court. La peinture au phosphore qui recouvrait son buste, sa gorge et son visage commencait à couler en rigoles colorées, redonnant la part belle au blanc laiteux de sa peau. Pas de sous-vêtement sous le pantalon de cuir, comme Magnus le lui avait demandé. Le souffle erratique, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les yeux noirs de désir, les cheveux de nuit collés à son front et sa nuque par la sueur, les jambes écartées, Alec était beau à se damner. Il l'avait rejoint rapidement, sans prendre le temps d'enlever les bagues qui ornaient chacun de ses doigts, et le métal froid des bijoux sur sa peau brûlante avait fait gémir Alexander. De la langue, il avait redessiné les muscles pectoraux et abdominaux, finement sculptés par des années d'entraînement, avant de descendre plus bas encore. La voix de son ange s'était bientôt élevée pour lui, répétant son nom comme une litanie sans fin. Il n'était rien de plus beau au monde que la voix d'Alexander dans les affres du plaisir. Puis il avait crocheté ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sur ses longues mèches noires pour l'obliger à accélérer le rythme. Magnus l'avait mené jusqu'à l'extrême limite du plaisir, le guidant jusqu'à l'abîme sans fin dans lequel il adorait le voir basculer, mais ne l'avait pas laissé plonger. Il était revenu l'embrasser et, d'une seule poussée, l'avait possédé. Et les murmures haletants d'Alexander s'étaient mués en cris, emplissant son monde jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison.

Les fenêtres éclatèrent, dispersant dans la chambre des myriades de copeaux de verre. Le tremblement s'accentua, avant que le temps ne semble se figer. Puis le verre, les vêtements, les meubles brisés, tout ce qui les entourait s'éleva très lentement dans les airs. Les flammes devinrent bleues tant elles étaient brûlantes et s'échappèrent du brasero pour venir danser autour de leurs corps enlacés comme un voile de soie agité par le vent. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, perdus dans le regard de l'autre alors que le plaisir montait en eux, telles les vagues d'un océan déchaîné. Les paroles incohérentes d'Alexander changèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Forçant son esprit à se concentrer un instant sur ses propos plutôt que sur le son délicieux de sa voix, il comprit que son nom avait été remplacé par une succession de mots d'amour qui lui lacérèrent le coeur et firent jaillir des larmes de bonheur sans même qu'il n'essaye de les retenir. Alors il l'embrassa à perdre haleine et, éperdu, le laissa tomber dans les abysses. Cambré à s'en briser l'échine, la voix grave d'Alexander se cassa sur un dernier cri de victoire alors que l'orgasme le balayait. Voir son ange jouir était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas, et ne se lasserait jamais. C'était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir dans toute sa trop longue vie. Il avait attendu quatre siècles pour avoir le plaisir infini d'assister à ce petit miracle. Quatre siècles pour trouver l'amour de sa vie. Et c'est sur cette révélation qu'il rejoignit Alexander dans le noir de l'abîme.

C'est à cet instant précis, quand le plaisir le submergea, que sa magie se déchaîna. Hors de contrôle. Elle se dégagea de lui comme une onde d'énergie pure. Les éléments en suspension dans l'air se désagrégèrent, les murs explosèrent. Et le feu bleu, qui continuait de voler autour d'eux, embrasa leur petit univers. Il reprit pied avec la réalité quand la voix d'Alexander transperça la bulle d'inconscience qui s'était abattu sur lui avec l'orgasme. Il ne comprit que trop tard que les flammes qui dévoraient son ange émanaient de lui. Pris de panique, il s'extirpa du lit avec un cri de terreur mais cela ne calma pas l'incendie. Impuissant, il tenta de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur sa magie, mais elle filait entre ses doigts comme une écharpe de brume. Il voulut sortir Alexander du brasier qu'était devenu leur lit, mais ses paumes furent cruellement brûlées. Sa propre magie se retournait contre lui. Magnus recula encore, horrifié, et heurta le mur explosé, qui s'enflamma à son tour. Rien ne parvint à le distraire des hurlements terribles qui jaillissaient du lit en flammes où gisait encore Alexander. Des larmes acides roulèrent sur ses joues alors que, impuissant, il le regardait périr par le feu qu'il avait lui-même créé. Debout au pied du lit, l'âme et le coeur brisés, il regardait la silhouette carbonisée au centre de sa couche, laissant le brasier l'envelopper à son tour. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de se défendre, et l'incendie le dévora.

La dernière chose qu'il parvint à penser avant que son esprit ne soit plus que douleur, c'était que sa pire crainte avait fini par se réaliser. Pas exactement de la manière qu'il pensait, mais elle s'était réalisé tout de même. Peu importe les moyens qu'on déployait pour lutter contre lui, le Destin parvenait toujours à ses fins. Ainsi, ce n'était pas son diable de père qui lui avait arraché son ange, mais sa propre magie.

Le résultat restait le même.

Alexander était mort. Et c'était sa faute.

* * *

**Et voilà. C'était bien, hein ? Vous vous êtes dit "ca y est, elle est redevenue gentille et nous rend Alec". Et bah non. Je ne suis pas gentille.**

**Si vous vous demandez ce que diable ce chapitre vient faire ici, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit - il est quand même 1h du matin - et vous dis à bientôt !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Aschen**


	6. Chapter 5 : Mea Maxima Culpa

**Bonjour ! Je vous envoie le chapitre 5 en ignorant parfaitement quand arrivera le chapitre 6. Désolée par avance. J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Antédiluvien**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mea Maxima Culpa

* * *

Il se réveilla en hurlant, le coeur tambourinant entre ses côtes comme s'il cherchait à s'extraire lui-même de sa poitrine. Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes avant qu'il ne se rende compte que l'appartement ne brûlait pas, et que le seul feu qui le blessait était celui de la culpabilité. Il lui fallut encore plus de temps pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'avait plus de chez lui. Plus depuis qu'il avait quitté New York, dix ans auparavant. Et c'est seulement quand son coeur se calma légèrement qu'il comprit que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une journée parfaite, où Alexander était encore auprès de lui, où ils s'aimaient. D'un amour si fort qu'il les avait consumé. Evidemment, tout ce la n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Même si son délire avait un arrière-goût amer de vérité. Après tout, le rêve s'était bel et bien changé en cauchemar quand il avait découvert la trahison d'Alexander. Il ne l'avait certes pas tué lui-même, mais il était impossible de nier que son ange serait encore de ce monde s'il ne l'avait pas abandonné dans cette station de métro. La réalité le frappa avec la force d'un uppercut et Magnus se laissa retomber sur les oreillers du lit où il était étendu. Il ne sentait pas les larmes acides qui coulaient sur ses joues, tant il était obnubilé par une unique pensée. Car il y avait une chose, une seule, qui restait vraie. Dans son délire comme dans la réalité.

Alexander était mort.

Et c'était sa faute.

* * *

_Mea Culpa_

_Mea Maxima Culpa_

* * *

Un sanglot laboura sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, et pria l'Ange ainsi que tous les Dieux de sa connaissance. Pour mourir, pour que la douleur qui l'étouffait cesse enfin de le tourmenter. Mais même la délivrance de la mort n'apaiserait pas ses souffrances. Evidemment parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir.

C'était là un fléau qu'il avait pris, autrefois, pour une bénédiction divine. Il avait fallu la mort de son premier amour pour comprendre à quel point il était maudit. Oui, il restait jeune, et beau, et puissant. Oui, il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait d'un simple claquement de doigts. Mais comme tout être humain, quand bien même il ne l'était qu'à moitié, ce qu'il désirait réellement, et plus que tout au monde, c'était de trouver l'amour. Et son amour, à chaque fois, il était condamné à le voir vieillir et périr, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il y avait bien une fois où il avait apprécié l'idée que sa fiancée du moment devienne un vampire. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, et ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais le vampirisme était issu du démon, et n'était pas destiné à faire le bonheur de ses victimes. Elle était devenue froide, cruelle. Elle s'était changée en monstre, et lui n'avait rien pu faire quand les Nephilims de l'époque l'avaient estimé trop dangereuse pour vivre. Il n'avait rien _voulu_ faire. Car son amour s'était éteint en même temps que son cœur de mortelle. Il ne l'avait compris que trop tard, et avait ensuite fait le serment de ne jamais plus demander à qui que ce soit de sacrifier son humanité pour lui.

Et surtout pas Alexander. Plus qu'un crime, c'eut été un blasphème.

Alexander était le descendant direct d'un homme qui partageait le sang d'un ange. Comment aurait-il pu désirer qu'un être aussi pur que l'était Alexander soit irrémédiablement souillé par la corruption démoniaque du vampirisme ? Il l'avait aimé pour sa force angélique, et ses faiblesses humaines. Il l'avait aimé pour la pulsation rythmique et sourde de son cœur, pour ses joues rouges lorsqu'il était gêné, pour la lumière de ses yeux, pour la chaleur de sa peau. Aurait-il continué de l'aimer si Alexander avait fait le choix de sacrifier son humanité pour le rejoindre dans les ténèbres ? Sa raison et son expérience assuraient que non. Son coeur clamait que oui. Car Alexander n'avait de rien de commun avec tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu au cours de sa longue existence. Alexander était son unique amour. Son âme-sœur. S'il avait choisi de sacrifier sa vie et son humanité pour rester auprès de lui, Magnus lui aurait donné son éternité avec joie. Mais tout cela n'était que vaines pensées.

Car Alexander était mort.

Et c'était sa faute.

Oh, comme il désirait mourir à son tour, arracher son cœur fracassé pour qu'il cesse enfin de le faire souffrir. La culpabilité disparaîtrait enfin, et il serait libre de retrouver son ange. Sauf que ca n'arriverait jamais, même s'il pouvait mourir. Parce qu'Alexander était un descendant de Raziel. Si son âme avait dû rejoindre une dimension quelconque, c'était auprès de son Créateur qu'il était désormais. Lui était le rejeton maudit d'un prince démoniaque, et si son père avait autrefois marché parmi les anges, il régnait aujourd'hui en maître dans un cercle infernal où tout n'était que haine et douleur. Même s'il mourrait, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de retrouver Alexander. Alexander était en paix auprès de ses ancêtres, auprès du jeune Max parti trop tôt. Lui, il tomberait dans le cercle de son père et n'aurait d'autres choix de que résister et endurer des tortures infinies, ou plier et souffrir de l'absence de son ange. Ils resteraient éternellement séparés. L'ange sans ailes et l'hybride démoniaque. Dès le départ, leur union était une hérésie. Comment avait-il pu croire, lui l'aberration qui n'aurait jamais dû naître, lui le monstre qui avait poussé sa mère au suicide et celui qu'il avait autrefois appelé "père" à la folie, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait posséder le cœur et l'âme d'un ange ? Quelle arrogance avait été la sienne.

Et Alexander en avait payé le prix fort.

* * *

_Mea culpa_

_Mea maxima culpa_

* * *

Il resta prostré durant une semaine. Il ne s'alimentait plus et ne buvait presque pas. Catarina, qui l'herbergeait chez elle, le regardait dépérir sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle avait bien essayé de le faire manger, mais il refusait obstinément d'ingérer quoi que ce soit, fut-ce son plat préféré. Et lorsqu'elle parvenait à le forcer à avaler quelque aliment, il rendait tout le contenu - bien maigre - de son estomac dans la demi-heure qui suivait. C'était comme si son corps refusait simplement l'idée de continuer à vivre. C'était Jace Herondale qui lui avait amené Magnus, évanoui, au beau milieu de la nuit. Le sorcier, pourtant très grand, paraissait minuscule dans les bras forts du Nephilim aux cheveux blonds. A moins que ce ne soient les larmes, qui roulaient encore sur ses joues malgré l'inconscience, qui lui avaient donné cette impression de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité. Eberluée, elle avait regardé le Chasseur d'Ombres déposer doucement Magnus sur le lit de sa chambre d'ami, et avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pour mettre son vieil ami dans un état pareil.

_"Je lui ai dit qu'Alec était mort. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire."_

Catarina avait vu rouge. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait giflé le Directeur de l'Institut de New York de toutes ses forces. Sa main était revenue dans un revers dévastateur et le regard effaré qu'il avait levé sur elle l'avait calmé. Un peu. Les cris dont elle l'avait agoni avait résonné dans tout le quartier, réveillant même quelques voisins. Mais pas Magnus, perdu dans des songes aussi beaux que cruels où Alexander était encore vivant, et où ils ne s'étaient pas séparés. Jace avait fini par s'en aller, le dos raide, en claquant la porte derrière lui. La laissant réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Puis Magnus s'était réveillé en hurlant, couvert d'une sueur glacée, et les yeux plein d'une terreur et d'une douleur abjectes. Elle était restée près de lui, le serrant dans ses bras pour apaiser son esprit détraqué, et avait écouté ses suppliques sans broncher, essayant autant que possible de ne pas pleurer sur le sort de son ami. Mais le nom sans cesse murmuré du fils aîné des Lightwood, entrecoupé d'excuses déchirantes, avait fini par avoir raison de ses réserves. Le désespoir sans fin dans lequel Magnus semblait plongé lui brisait le coeur, tout simplement. Alors elle avait pleuré pour son ami.

Autant qu'elle avait pleuré pour Ragnor.

Mais maintenant, cela faisait une semaine, et ca ne pouvait plus durer. Pour lui comme pour elle, Magnus devait réagir. Au moins ne rêvait-il plus. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas réellement une bonne nouvelle. Il ne rêvait plus parce qu'il ne dormait plus, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'angoisse de la sorcière. Elle attendit encore une autre semaine en se rongeant les sangs, priant pour qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête par lui-même. Magnus n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attarder sur ses relations passées une fois qu'elles étaient finies. Il se contentait de tourner la page et de reprendre le cours de son existence sans jeter le plus petit regard en arrière. Mais pas cette fois, lui semblait-il. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre en même temps qu'il avait eu la certitude que Lightwood était définitivement hors de sa portée. Comment avait-il pu survivre pendant dix ans sans savoir, là était la question. Mais il n'y répondait pas, oublieux de ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant la dernière décennie. Puis la seconde semaine s'acheva et il ouvrit enfin la bouche. Et la voix éraillée qui en sortit était si différente et éloignée de la sienne que Catarina crut avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre.

- "Je pensais qu'il vivait encore", dit-il d'une voix atone. "Qu'il était en sécurité, quelque part. Je pouvais vivre dans un monde où il existait, même si on n'était pas ensemble. Mais maintenant..."

Mais maintenant, Alexander Lightwood n'était plus là et lui n'avait plus la moindre raison de s'accrocher à la vie. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était laissé dévorer par sa douleur. Or, il était désormais parfaitement clair et réfléchi. Peut-être était-ce cela qui effraya le plus Catarina et la poussa à agir. Elle partit dès le lendemain matin, en lui faisant jurer sur son âme à elle qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide en son absence. Il avait promis, avec réticence, et elle s'en était allée le coeur plus léger. Car Magnus Bane tenait toujours ses promesses, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et qu'il préférerait certainement s'arracher lui-même la tête que de blesser la dernière personne au monde qu'il aimait. Pour ce jour-là, au moins, elle ne craignait pas de revenir à son appartement pour le trouver raide mort. Car si quelqu'un devait trouver un jour le moyen de tuer un Warlock, c'était bien son ami. Elle passa la journée à organiser son départ et rentra le soir pour annoncer au sorcier qu'elle devait quitter la ville. Ordre du nouveau Grand Sorcier. Ses talents étaient appelés ailleurs. A Chicago plus précisément. Bien entendu, tout cela n'était que mensonge. Le nouveau patron se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie - et c'était réciproque - aussi partait-elle à Chicago de son propre chef, rejoindre une amie sorcière en difficultés. Simplement, elle ne voulait pas que Magnus pense qu'elle l'abandonnait.

- "Je dois rendre l'appartement, alors tu ne pourras plus vivre ici", lui annonça-t-elle calmement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'éclat qui brilla dans ses yeux lui sembla limpide. Il ne comptait plus vivre longtemps, de toute manière, alors quant à savoir où... Néanmoins, il l'aida à empaqueter ses affaires pendant deux autres jours et l'accompagna même à l'aéroport au matin du troisième. Juste avant de monter dans l'avion, elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en priant pour que son coup de bluff fonctionne et qu'elle n'apprenne pas par l'Enclave qu'il avait été retrouvé mort dans quelque endroit sordide, seul et persuadé d'être responsable de la mort d'Alexander Lightwood.

- "Ecoute", murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix vacillante, "tu vas me promettre quelque chose, d'accord ?"

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

- "Tu vas aller à cet endroit", dit-elle en sortant un stylo de sa poche.

Elle griffonna une adresse dans la paume de sa main et reboucha son stylo.

- "Tu vas y aller, d'accord ? Et tu ne feras rien de stupide avant d'être allé voir."

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'écritude élégante de son amie, enregistrant malgré lui l'adresse indiquée, et soupira de lassitude.

- "Tu me le promets, Magnus ?"

- "Oui, je promets..."

Elle le serra encore contre elle, les larmes aux yeux, et lui caressa la joue avec un sourire triste avant de se détourner.

Il la regarda partir sans bouger, et sans la voir.

* * *

Assise à sa place, alors que hôtesses et stewards indiquaient leurs emplacements aux passagers qui arrivaient en masse, Catarina sortit son portable et tapa difficilement un message. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les nouvelles technologies.

10h32  
_"Je tenais juste à t'informer que je quittais la ville pour une durée indéterminée. Cela dit, je te laisse quelque chose pour compenser mon absence - et mon appui auprès des Sorciers de New York. Un colis spécial qui, je l'espère, te plaira."_

La réponse ne tarda pas, malgré le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel.

10h33  
_"De manière générale, je me méfies des colis spéciaux des Sorciers. Néanmoins, merci. En espérant te voir revenir dans un futur proche parmi les membres de notre clientèle, je te souhaite un bon voyage. Ton absence créera un grand vide dans nos vies."_

Catarina éclata de rire et éteignit son portable, peu désireuse de perturber l'avion qui, à 10h35 précisément, se mit en branle. Il sera temps de me dire merci, pensa-t-elle en ricanant intérieurement, quand tu sauras ce que je t'envoie.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Bisous,**

**Aschen**


	7. Chapter 6 : Pandemonium

**Bonsoir !**

**Je suis en retard, je sais. Mais il se trouve que j'ai de gros problèmes d'internet, en ce moment. Ca n'a jamais été folichon, mais là ca défie toute concurrence. Aussi n'ai-je pas pu poster ce chapitre avant maintenant. Je suis désolée. J'espère que ca va s'arranger rapidement.**

**Donc, voici le chapitre 6, où on retrouve Magnus et deux personnages dont l'absence n'a perturbé personne XD Des éléments de réponse, et un cliffhanger. Parce que sinon, ce n'est pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Antédiluvien**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pandemonium

* * *

Isabelle posa son portable dernier cri sur le bureau de verre avant de crocheter ses doigts fins devant son visage impassible. D'un coup de pied léger, elle écarta son fauteuil du meuble pour rouler jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait derrière elle. Ses longues jambes croisées, elle jaugea la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, cherchant sans vraiment voir la silhouette élancée de Magnus, perdue quelque part dans les méandres de New York. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, malgré les lourds nuages de pluie qui s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. Isabelle aimait le soleil, et sa chaleur réconfortante. Elle avait bien cru ne jamais le revoir. Cette idée seule la terrifiait encore, malgré le temps passé et les doux rayons dorés qui caressaient son visage. Elle craignait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve né de ses fantasmagories délirantes, et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt sur un ciel de nuit qui représenterait son unique horizon.

Une main se perdit dans la cascade noire de ses cheveux longs, retenus en une queue-de-cheval haute, et effleura sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha contre ces doigts frais, désireuse d'approfondir le contact, alors que des lèvres froides se posaient sur son front. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux, d'un brun chocolaté plus chaud et réconfortant que tous les rayons du soleil, de Simon Lewis. Son ami, son amant et son sire. Une fois encore, la force de cet amour, pourtant toujours aussi incongru, qu'elle ressentait pour lui la frappa au coeur, et elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas son sourire. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise et leva les bras pour les nouer autour de sa nuque, l'attirant à elle pour un baiser profond. Il rit contre ses lèvres avant de lui rendre son attaque, approfondissant l'échange. Et comme à chaque fois, ils se perdirent si bien l'un dans l'autre qu'ils en oublièrent où ils se trouvaient. Les crocs de Simon jaillirent sans son accord et déchirèrent les lèvres d'Isabelle. Autrefois, il se serait immédiatement écarté, effrayé à l'idée de l'avoir blessée. Maintenant, il ne craignait plus de lui faire mal.

Une brève douleur le fit tressaillir et il se recula légèrement, rompant leur baiser. Isabelle leva les yeux aux ciel, et rétracta ses crocs.

- "Quelles sont les nouvelles ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait professionnelle mais qui, bien évidemment, ne l'était pas.

Simon se redressa et fourra ses mains dans les larges poches de son jeans.

- "Clary m'a appelé tout à l'heure", dit-il en s'asseyant sans grâce dans un fauteuil placé devant le grand bureau de verre. "Il paraît que Luke a essayé de repeindre ton ancienne chambre pour accueillir sa petite soeur."

- "Ou son petit frère", le coupa Isabelle. "Pourquoi ma chambre, d'ailleurs ?"

- "Il semblerait que ce soit la plus joliment exposée. Du soleil toute la journée."

- "Non, je veux dire, ma chambre était parfaite, pourquoi la repeindre ?"

- "Parce que Clary n'est pas friande de rose bonbon et de noir pour un nouveau-né."

Isabelle siffla entre ses dents en secouant la tête, montrant clairement sa désapprobation.

- "Clary n'a aucun goût", crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Simon se contenta de rire, sans rien dire d'autre. La jeune femme se remit au travail, ses doigts volant sur le clavier de son ordinateur dernier cri. Le silence dura de nombreuses minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures. Le temps, pour eux, ne fonctionnait plus de la même manière, et n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

- "Des nouvelles de Catarina ?" demanda Simon sans quitter des yeux le nuage noir qui essayait de cacher le soleil à sa vue.

- "Elle est partie pour Chicago. Elle nous envoie un colis spécial, visiblement."

Simon sourit doucement, le regard perdu vers l'étendue bleue du ciel.

- "Tu crois qu'il viendra ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Les doigts d'Isabelle s'immobilisèrent. Elle s'installa plus profondément dans son fauteuil, croisant ses jambes interminables et nouant ses doigts sur son giron. Viendrait-il ? Ou les paroles malheureuses de Jace l'avaient-elles à ce point touché qu'il oublierait même la promesse faite à sa dernière amie de venir les voir avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide ? Avait-il seulement le choix ? Personne ne savait encore comment tuer un warlock. Définitivement, du moins. Mais si quelqu'un devait un jour le découvrir, c'était bien Magnus Bane.

- "Je ne sais pas", avoua-t-elle à voix basse. "Mais j'espère. Pour lui, comme pour nous tous, j'espère sincèrement qu'il viendra."

Simon se leva et vint l'entourer de ses bras, posant un baiser léger sur le sommet de sa tête.

- "Alors soyons patients. Et s'il n'est pas venu avant la fin de la journée, j'enverrai Raphaël le trouver cette nuit. D'accord ?"

- "Santiago ne t'obéira pas. Il ne t'a jamais obéi."

- "Non, mais il me craint. Il _nous _craint."

Isabelle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule fine de son amant. Oui, ils étaient craints. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'on les respectait, cependant. Simplement qu'on complotait dans leur dos pour les éliminer. Elle n'imaginait pas que la vie immortelle de vampire serait ainsi. Elle était franchement déçue. Mais heureusement, se dit-elle en souriant quand Simon l'embrassa amoureusement, elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Il lui fallut deux jours avant de se résoudre à bouger. Deux jours durant lesquels il se débattit avec l'idée de se jeter dans l'East River. Finalement, ayant résolu d'accorder une chance à son amie, il avait réuni le peu de force et de courage qu'il lui restait et avait marché jusqu' à l'adresse donnée par Catarina. C'était un haut bâtiment en plein coeur de Manhattan, proche de Union Square. Le Pandemonium, boîte de nuit reconnue pour être le terrain de chasse privilégié de nombreux démons et vampires. Les Terrestres qui venaient là étaient pour la plupart des adolescents dotés de fausses cartes d'identités, tout entiers vêtus de noirs et en mal de sensations fortes. Du moins, dans son souvenir. Maintenant, il semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un haut lieu de rencontres destinés exclusivement aux Créatures Obscures. Les choses avaient vraiment changé.

Magnus s'approcha en titubant de l'entrée gardée par un loup-garou massif qui lui jeta un bref regard avant de hocher la tête. Il y eut un concert de ronchonnements vite éteints par un grognement de fort mauvaise augure. Magnus se demandait pourquoi ca avait été aussi simple. Certes il était assez connu, mais après dix ans et ces dernières semaines d'intense dépression, il s'étonnait qu'on le reconnaisse, et plus encore qu'on le laisse entrer sans un mot. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez. Une jolie petite fée aux ailes iridescentes d'une ravissante couleur vert d'eau vint à sa rencontre. Elle était juchée sur des patins à roulettes, ses grands yeux - sans iris ni pupilles de la même teinte que ses ailes - cerclés de noir et vêtue en tout est pour tout d'un mini-short et d'un gilet de costume, noirs tous les deux. Elle lui décerna un sourire éblouissant.

- "Magnus Bane ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Il se demanda brièvement si le genre "petite fille" était particulièrement en vogue en ce moment, vu les allures qu'elle se donnait. A moins que ce ne soit réellement une enfant. En ce cas, c'était tout aussi grave. Depuis quand les enfants travaillaient-ils dans des boîtes ?

- "Oui", répondit-il néanmoins d'une voix pâteuse.

- "Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Elle se retourna dans une envolée de cheveux blond platine et roula à toute vitesse dans le long couloir insonorisé. Elle s'arrêta à un embrachement et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. La vampire du vestiaire le laissa passer sans lui prendre son pauvre manteau, sans même lui jeter un regard, trop occupée qu'elle était à réorganiser ses cintres. A droite, la grande salle de la boîte s'ouvrait devant lui, déjà bien pleine malgré le fait qu'il n'était que dix heures du soir. Sur la gauche, un autre couloir carrelé de noir qui menait sûrement aux toilettes était occupé par quelques couples occupés à s'embrasser goûlument. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir, cet étalage de bonheur et d'amour, quand lui devait apprendre à vivre dans un monde où Alexander n'existait plus. Devant eux, un grand escalier menait au premier étage de l'immeuble. La fée s'aida de ses ailes et voleta tranquillement jusqu'à la porte matelassée qui se dressait en haut des marches. Il la rejoignit plus lentement, ses jambes faibles de n'avoir rien mangé depuis de nombreux jours.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et le fit entrer dans ce qui constituait le "carré VIP" du Pandemonium. Il ignorait que cette boîte avait un carré VIP. Peut-être avait-il été aménagé lors du changement évident de propriétaire. Plutôt que de le mener à un salon privé, elle se dirigea droit vers une rangée de trois ascenceurs à code et tapa une combinaison qu'il ne vit pas. Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent avec un bruit discret et la fée s'engouffra dans la cabine en le tirant par la main. L'esprit battant la campagne, Magnus regarda les numéros 2, 3, 4 et 5 s'illuminer puis s'éteindre avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent une nouvelle fois au 6ème étage de l'immeuble. Ici, on n'entendait plus les basses sourdes de la boîte de nuit, et le calme qui régnait, loin d'être stressant, lui offrit un apaisement bienvenu. C'était un appartement. La fée s'élanca devant lui et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

- "Il est ici, madame", entendit vaguement Magnus.

Un instant plus tard, une femme apparaissait au bout du couloir en même temps que les portes de métal se refermaient derrière lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses et brillants, des yeux sombres chaleureux, des lèvres teintes d'un rouge criard qui n'allait qu'à elle et une peau d'albâtre où il ne subsistait aucune trace des runes angéliques qu'elle s'y gravait autrefois. Isabelle était plus belle encore que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'était déjà dix ans auparavant, plus mûre aussi. Et définitivement moins humaine. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, juchée sur des talons aiguilles si hauts qu'elle atteignait presque sa taille, et se jeta à son cou avec un cri de joie. L'ouïe fine de Magnus ne put percevoir le moindre battement de coeur, même ténu, dans sa poitrine. Il la réceptionna sans dire un mot et la serra faiblement contre lui, bien incapable d'éprouver bonheur ou soulagement.

- "Tu as vraiment pris ton temps, Bane, ca fait deux jours qu'on t'attend. Viens !"

Elle s'empara de sa main, et il put constater qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa force, et le traîna jusqu'à un vaste salon richement décoré dans des tons chauds et flashy. Le style d'Isabelle. Il pouvait voir dans un coin une statue grandeur nature d'un Clone de Star Wars, et deux faux sabres lasers croisés accrochés au mur. Un vert, un rouge, forcément. Il y avait aussi une grande affiche de cinéma représentant les Avengers. Et toute une grande vitrine pleine de figurines peintes à la main représentant des Elfes, des Nains et un grand Dragon aux écailles noires irisées de rouge qui occupait toute une étagère à lui seul. La patte de Simon, à n'en pas douter.

- "Oh Magnus, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Simon ! Viens vite !"

Le dit Simon ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, vêtu d'un jeans aux revers effilés et d'un t-shirt orné d'un gros dé à 6 faces. Il ne changeait pas, Simon. Toujours le visage d'un adolescent de 16 ans, toujours l'air rêveur, et toujours mort. C'était rassurant. Le sourire qu'il lui dédia, à défaut d'être surpris, était amical. Magnus se demanda s'il n'était pas réellement tombé dans piège savamment orchestré par Catarina.

Comment allait-il faire pour se suicider maintenant ?

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

Toujours aussi volubile, Isabelle le fit assoir et lui servit un cocktail d'un délicat vert fluo appelé "Cocktail Sauterelle" et se mit à lui raconter tout un tas de choses pour lesquelles il n'avait plus que peu d'intérêt. Comme les dix dernières semaines de la mode, à Paris bien entendu, qu'il avait manqué, les dernières tendances fashion, le retour fracassant du rouge à lèvres face au gloss, les vernis qui changeaient de couleurs en fonction de l'humeur de leur porteur, et d'autres choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se demandait depuis quand la ravissante Isabelle, si fière de ses origines Nephilims, s'était muée en vampirella aux lèvres de sang. Comment vivait-elle d'être devenue ce qu'elle chassait autrefois avec acharnement ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit ici, tranquillement installée dans son appartement, alors qu'elle devrait être en chasse pour apaiser sa soif ? Mais Isabelle, inconsciente de ses interrogations, continuait à pérorer.

- "Izzy, je crois que Magnus n'est pas là pour débattre des vertues des chaussures compensés par rapport aux escarpins classiques."

Heureusement, Simon restait terre à terre. Ce cher Simon. Toujours serviable, toujours calme. Isabelle cessa de parler et lui jeta un regard excédé qui devait transmettre toute son irritation d'être ainsi interrompue alors qu'elle parlait d'un concept particulièrement important, mais revint bien vite à Magnus.

- "Jace m'a appelé, pour me dire qu'il t'avait emmené à l'hôtel Dumort", dit-elle d'une voix hésitante qui ne lui allait pas.

Comme cette réplique n'appelait pas de réponse - pourquoi paraphraser ce qui était évident ? - le sorcier préféra rester silencieux. L'écho du récit de Jace était encore trop vif dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse l'admettre à haute voix.

- "Il t'a raconté l'histoire, alors ?"

- "Il a omis de me dire ce que tu étais devenue."

Il m'a dit qu'Alexander était mort, et c'était effectivement la seule chose qui intéressait réellement Magnus, mais n'avait jamais parlé d'Isabelle et Simon. Il fallait aussi dire que le sorcier ne lui avait pas posé la question. Rien d'autre ne comptait que de revoir Alec, à l'époque. Un ricanement échappa à Magnus. A l'époque ? Ca ne faisait qu'une semaine, peut-être un peu plus, il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais il lui semblait que ces événements s'étaient déroulés dans une autre vie. Tout lui semblait si irréel...

Isabelle le regardait avec un tel air de pitié qu'il sentit une rage ancienne et bienfaisante se diffuser dans ses veines. S'il y avait une chose, rien qu'une seule, que Magnus détestait le plus au monde, c'était qu'on ait pitié de lui. Que ce soit pour sa condition de Sorcier, le suicide de sa mère ou la tentative de meurtre perpétrée par celui qu'il lui arrivait encore d'appeler son père. Et plus encore pour la mort de son unique amour. Isabelle posa une main censée être apaisante sur la sienne, mais il la retira rapidement et se leva.

- "Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien", débita-t-il sans plus la regarder comme on récite une formule apprise par coeur. "Mais j'ai encore des choses à faire. Je vais y aller, maintenant."

- "Magnus..." essaya-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

- "Inutile de me raccompagner, je retrouverai la sortie."

Il adressa un signe de tête à Simon, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, et quitta le salon. Le petit geek, qui s'obstinait à porter des lunettes même s'il n'en avait plus besoin, le rejoignit alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de rester là, simplement là. Une présence réconfortante qui ne cherchait pas à s'imposer. Toujours plein de tact, Simon. C'était le meilleur d'entre eux, et il était tombé le premier sous les crocs des Enfants de la Nuit. C'était réellement injuste. Lui, plus que quiconque, ne mérite pas de devenir un monstre. Mais il était trop tard pour songer à tous cela, maintenant. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un ting sonore. Magnus pénétra dans l'habitacle de métal et appuya sur le 0.

- "Avant de partir, fais un tour au bar VIP de la boîte. Tu ne le regretteras pas."

Les portes se refermèrent sur le sourire énigmatique de Simon.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous quitte sur ce cliffhanger ! =)**

**A la revoyure, j'espère que mon internet fera moins le con pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bises,**

**Aschen**


End file.
